Sure Thing
by Gaibriel Minuit Noire
Summary: Kathy was sure of one thing. Happiness. It was something she liked to keep at all times, a smile, a laugh and fun. As a deli worker on the closing shift she had been prepared for their kind coming. What she wasn't prepped for was how kind he was. She thought it was a one time thing, but she soon found it wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

"Sure thing," I call as I drop my floor squeegee against the case, hands grasping the ledge of the full fryer, pulling with all I can to move it away from the wall for the woman with the hose.

It moved with less effort after the initial first few yanks. I let out a squeal of a laugh as the fresh grease, still cool, splashed up and got my hands and a few specks on my face. The lady laughed too, more controlled than my out burst of a laugh.

"Oh come on. That was rather unexpected, but hilarious. Not as good as the bucket," I laugh as the lady sprays behind the fryer. She says nothing but laughs again, a bit harder this time.

"Excuse me."

I give a yelp, whipping around, eyes a little wide with the surprise. It turned to a smile before I was even looking at the person, eyes twinkling with my usual happiness.

"Hello," I greet in a chipper tone.

The male was a bit taller than my four feet and nine inches , broad of shoulder, short dark hair, pale skin. He looked so blank. I lean on the counter, barely missing the handle that swung toward me when I stepped on the bottom of it. It slapped my shoulder as I held in my laugh at my clumsiness.

"I have to get through, Kathy," the lady says, interrupting the male.

"Sure thing, sorry 'bout that, Margret." The lady wasn't quite rude, but brisk. I turn back to the man after dancing out of the way of the hot hose. He stood in the same place, eyes looking over the bubble covered floor. I smile brightly at him and lean a bit more toward the counter, resting on my folded arms. "My favorite part," I admit like it was a secret, a playful wink.

John, the guy working the pallet for dairy sent me a curious look, shaking his head as he turned back to stocking the eggs. The male though had a faint smile, just the lift of the corner of his lips. It was enough for my smile to brighten.

"See, I knew you could smile," I tease, reaching up to take my glasses off to wipe the grease off. I stared at his position, not able to actually see him clearly, but not making it noticeable. He gave me a new look, I couldn't see it, but I could just tell. When I got my glasses back on he was back to blank. "What can I help you with, sir?"

"What are your hours?"

"Well," I start, drawing out the word with a smile, eyes giving a mischievous glint. I give a sigh as I hear Margret clear her throat. "I'm not sure when we open, but it's usually nine pm for deli side, and eight forty-five for the hot case. On Fridays and Saturdays it's ten on deli end and nine forty-five on the hot case. Did you need something for a later time? You could make the order and we can have it ready for you to pick up after those times, until eleven or so usually."

"KATHY!"

I jump, tripping on my squeegee in my rush to the yell of my name. I stumbled into the steel table, launching away from it quickly as I slid across the floor with a clumsy grace learned from many nights on the slick floor. I slammed into the swinging door without notice to the pain. Margret was bent over the sink, short gasping breaths, pained, blood staining the metal sink.

I was quick to work on her. She let me use the thick paper towels to cover the wound, putting pressure on the gash and one arm around her shoulders.

"Shh, Margret, Shh. Think of something else. Think of your grand daughter," I say in a soothing voice, serious for once as I led her out of the way I had come in, the man still there. "JOHN, call a code white!"

Margret's footing was lost in the bubbles without warning. I gave a loud girlish squeal as I felt here pulling me down. I was quick to not fight it, forsaking my rear and hers to keep the pressure on her hand. The fall was stopped though. The customer had surprisingly caught Margret with one arm, the other catching me. I gave a sigh of relief as I pulled her hand closer, rewrapping the palm of her hand. She was making pained sounds as the male helped us out of the deli area and toward the management talking to another employee by the entrance to the back of the store.

"ALEXIS! Get a call out to the ambulance dispatch!"

The female in business attire flew off to the office, ordering things into the radio as she went. I gave the male a thankful smile. I smiled at Margret.

"Come on, Margy, get your mind off it."

"How can I?" she snaps, shooting her anger at me. "Sheryl left the knives in the sink without draining it!"

"So," I start, eyes flashing over the store in thought as we walk. "How was that date with.. was it Rodney?"

"Shut the hell up, Kathy," she snarls. "Not all of us can be as perky as you are while bleeding out."

I give a frown, before looking away. "You're just hurt, thus upset. You'll regret it later."

"Oh, get a life, Kathy," she snarls as I set her on the bench outside of the doors to the back.

I shrug. "Who needs one? I don't mind mine."

She shoots the foulest look at me.

"Kathy, what happened?" Alexis asks as she rushes back out, first aid kit in hand.

"I'm assuming she grabbed a knife left in the sink by Sheryl. The water must have been covered with bubbles, cause Margy doesn't reach into the sink when she knows there are knives."

I step back, taking the kit since I still had gloves on from working in the deli, blood already on them and my apron. I was quick to snatch her hand, removing the towels to show Alexis and to get a better look at it.

"She'll need stitches," I mutter, looking over the wound. "Make sure the doctor gives you a shot, Margy. You don't want to risk anything. Alexis, can you get the can of sugar from the back room?"

"Sure thing." I sit next to Margret, putting pressure on the gash again as I glance over my ruined apron.

"Is everything alright?" a female asks as she comes over, too well dressed for a simple Wal-mart. She was of Spanish origin, the smallest accent in her voice. She was talking to the male customer who had followed us.

"Everything is fine, Isabel," he says to her. He was so calm, so peaceful. I give a thoughtful frown before Margy cries out, jerking in my hold.

"Shh, shh," I order quickly, eyes snapping back to her.

"What happened?" Alexis asks as she rushes over with a canister of sugar.

"I twitched, sorry, must have pushed too hard on her hand," I lie smoothly, eyes on the wound again as I pour the sugar on it.  
The sugar helps to clot and slow the flow quickly. The paramedics were there as I set the can to the side, gently rubbing at Margret's back and whispering soothingly to her. They took her to the hospital without hesitation.

"Toss the apron, Kathy and finish up please?" Alexis asks with an apologetic look.

I flash a bright smile at her. "It's fine, Alexis. I know how it works."

"Thanks," she smiles back before rushing off to do the paper work for the injury.

I turn and notice the male still there, looking at me curiously. I give a smile before ripping off my apron and throwing it in the can by him, my gloves following it.

"Thank you, saved us from hurting her hand further. I could open a slicer if you need some meat or cheese cut," I offer.

"That would not be necessary."

"It's no hassle at all, sir. I only have to sanitize the floor and sink and I can get it all together for you."

"We just need to place an order."

I smile brightly at him, motioning with my hand toward the way we had come. "Then let's get that set up for you."

"Do you not sell True Blood at this store?" he asks as we pass the stock for where it should have been.

I glance at the case. "We store it in back. We had a group of 'Fang-haters' come in and destroy the stock once, so they thought it would save a bit of trouble from the group." I face him as I reach the counter where all of our forms were, books stacked quickly out of the way. "I could grab some from the back for you if you would like? We have all blood types they sell."

"That will not be necessary, Kathy."

I nod, ripping off the hair net that hid my hair from the world. Blue and purple locks fell around my shoulders and shoulder blades. He didn't seem as shocked by the colors as the female did. My grey eyes seemed to reflect the colors in my hair, my pale skin looking paler.

"So what would you like to order?" I ask, not really looking at their reactions as I pulled out a pen and the ordering items. I slide the open order book toward him, quickly filling in the date and store number along with my name.

"We are having a gathering," he says in his calm, even, patient voice. I glance up at him, cursing at the calculator next to my hand started fritzing. I was quick to toss it into the basket away from me. His eyes were not blind to the actions. I flash a smile as I stand up straighter. "I have not ordered for a group of humans in a long time."

He was honest about that. I do not flinch at the thought that this man was vampire, I lightly touch his hand on the ordering book, holding myself in check as I did so. I locked my eyes on his, thankful other associates were not around.

"It's understandable, sir. I'll help you." He looks down at my smaller hand on his for a second then at my own eyes. His lips gave a flash of a 'smile', another vague lift of the corner of his mouth. "Now it all depends," I say while leaning down on the table, my hand pulling away to flip to a new page in the book. "How many and what you would like to offer them. What is the age group, setting, et cetera, et cetera."

I let out a light laugh, twirling the pen in my hands, eyes flicking up to keep an eye on my area. A man was standing with a lost expression in front of the salad case, looking around it for something.

"The pre packaged salads are on that wall over by the pizzas, sir," I call to the man motioning to the wall in question before tapping the pen to my cheek in thought, back to the book.

"I did not think they allowed such colors of hair within this business," the female speaks up as I think over the book.

I blink for a moment, coming out of my thoughts as I glance at her over my slipping glasses. I give a bright smile, nose lifting the glasses a bit for me to see out of. "They don't usually but their allowing wigs this month due to the coming holiday, I just dyed. Can't say anything about it if they wanted to either way. The rule changes at the end of the month to allow the different colors."

She takes in the color again as I sigh, chewing on my lower lip. "So how big of a group is it?"

"About twenty humans," the male says as he watches me.

I give an exasperated sigh, shifting to look up at him with my hand holding my chin. "How are you so blank? Smile, it's good for you and it brightens days for others," I tease, the light in my eyes and tone making it obvious that I was just lightening the mood. He didn't say anything as he looked at me, I couldn't read him, nor did I care. I let out a giggle before blushing a bit as I shift my position again, not liking to be still too long. "So I'm going to say a veggy tray, and meat and cheese tray. I'm not sure how well a hot tray will go over so maybe this sandwich tray if you think it's worth it. And you can send what's left over home with them."

The man had not looked away from me since I made my teasing remark. I look up, thinking he was offended by the remark. "I'm sorry if I was blunt or rude with my comment on smiling. I just like to lighten peoples moods and try to get smiles out of people, bad habit." I look down, embarrassed. "I'm rambling."

The woman behind him cracks a warm smile, saying something in Spanish to the male before me. I jump up quickly as a call over the intercom catches my attention.

"Kathy from Deli, call on line 2. Personal call on line 2."

I shoot a worried look at the door to where the phone suddenly rang. I glance back at the two, an apologetic look flashed at them.

"We have time, go ahead," he says with a motion of his hand at the steel door.

I rush off, slamming against the door again as I slip on the floor, again. I laugh softly before picking up the phone, not realizing that the window on the door allowed them to see me.

"Hello, this is Kathy."

"Kathy! Where is my beer? You hid it from me again!"

"Daddy-" I start, voice not so chipper now as I use on hand to hold myself up gainst the wall, head tilting as emotions rushed over me. "I don't know what-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU WHORE! WHERE IS THE BEER!" the voice made me wince, one hand brushing my hair out of my face absently, smile completely gone, biting my lip again.

"Dad, you're drunk. I can't talk to you when you're drinking-"

"You shut the fuck up you worthless slut. I want my beer here in half an hour!"

"I can't do that, Dad. I'm working. And the house is-"

"HALF AN HOUR OR ELSE!"

The line went dead in my hands. I lower the phone, hands shaking a bit as fear fills me along with sorrow. I swallow, blinking the tears away as I rub at my face. You're a big girl, Kathy. A big girl. I smile testing, letting out a deep breath before turning back to the door and pushing my way to the group, not falling this time.

"So," I say as I return to my slouching position again, gathering my pen and order form again. "What will it be?"

I smile up at the man, not a strong this time, weaker due to my recent call.

"What you think would be best, Kathy."

I brighten at his calming nature. I hardly noticed the calculator next to my hand, the screen flashing away. I do notice as it explodes suddenly. I let out a shrill cry, jumping back and falling flat on my rear. The couple didn't even budge, plastic bits every where. I was blushing madly now, rear end soaked as I stood again, crouching to gather the bits fast.

"I don't know what happened," I say, lying, as I drop the bits on the counter away from me.

I quickly fill out the order, a veggy tray and sandwich tray, glasses getting pushed up into my hair like a hair band as I read the form for what they make on them and choices.

"What's the name or group for the order?" I ask as I glance up.

"Isabel," the female speaks up, "Or Hugo."

I nod as I fill it in quickly. "Can I get a phone number and city?"  
"Dallas," the male says as he watches my hand form the chicken scratch on the paper. He gave the number out as soon as I glanced at him for the next information. "We will have somebody gather in around ten in the evening tomorrow."

"I'll get it made myself," I say with a bright smile. "Would you like anything else readied?"

"Is there anyway you could have a few cases of True Blood ready with the order?"

"Sure thing, how much?"

"About sixty bottles worth, a variety please."

"Sure thing."

I hold out my hand to shake. "I'm Kathy by the way, night shift."

He shakes my hand after a long moment, gentle as if he feared breaking me. I laugh as I clasp his hand tight and give a good shake. "If you ever need anything, I'm here." I lean in as I remove my hand, voice lower. "The other girls are all sticks in the mud so don't let their attitudes get to you." I pull back as quickly as I had leaned in. "And have a wonderful night, you two."

They give me another unreadable look before leaving me, the female looking back once or twice as I returned to working.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I rushed out of the back, tying the short apron around my hips, hair bouncing in a ponytail on my head.

"Sorry, Mr. K," I call as I step up behind the bar, grabbing a pad from the stack to put in my apron along with a number of straws and napkins. "The other girl had to leave during closing. Wont happen again if I can help it."

"Don't worry, Kathy, you're only ten minutes late," Mr. K, a man in his thirties that looked in his late twenties and owner of M.K. Bar and Grill, says from his position behind the bar. 'There's a group in your section who needs serving, just in."

I rush over, a bright smile on my face as I stand with my pad and pen out. "Hi, I'm Kathy, and I'll be your waitress tonight," I chirp with a flip to get the bangs from my eyes. "I hope you didn't have to wait long, we were having a shift change."

A blond male, exceedingly tall, looked me over, bored and in all black. The male next to him was shorter, brown hair, youthful look. I hardly noticed the blonde woman and dark haired man on the other side of the table.

"Hello again, Kathy," the young looking male greets, the faintest lift to the corner of his lips.

"Hi! I didn't expect to see you here too," I chuckle, cocking my hip out to the side, the blond male's eyes flicking to my exposed mid thigh.

"Nor did I. I assume you finished safely then?"

"Only a few more slips and it was all fine, nothing too new. So what can I get you all to drink?" I ask as my eyes roll over the whole group, not spending too much time on any one of them.

"I'll take a tea," the female speaks up, human.

"True Blood, O if you have it," the male next to her says politely, his own version of a smile.

"And you, sir?" I ask as I look to the blond male.

I pause, eyes on his blues, blushing instantly at the intense look he gave me. "You're blushing," he mocks, voice velvety smooth, a weight to them.

My smile slips a bit as I lift a brow at him. "Is there something on my face?" I ask instantly, eyes crossing to my nose. I was completely serious as I lifted a hand to feel for anything. "I don't have grease on me do I?" I was self-conscious suddenly.

He was frowning. All eyes were on me with full force. I give a shrug, not caring any more, if it's there it's there. Wear it with pride. I flash a smile at him. "So what will it be?" I asks back to business. "We have types O and AB."

"He'll have an AB, as will I," the shorter man says as the other continues to frown at me.

"Warm?"

"If you could," the male next to the girl says with another of his odd smiles.

"I'll get them in a jiffy," I say with a bright tone before almost bouncing off to the bar.

I gave their order to Mr. K fast, rushing to the next table. The patrons were laughing and smiling along with me as they folded their menus, as most of my customers were. You could tell who my customers were compared to the other areas. All of mine were in good spirits and would smile and laugh with me, a lot of them regulars.

"Kathy!" a group greats loudly and happily.

I laugh and lean in to hug a few, kissing the cheeks of a few of the men. "Oh, you guys," I say with a bat of my hand at them. "What's new?"

"Nothing much, just back from work," the leader of the group speaks up as the other agree. "We'll have the usual."

I motion to Mr. K giving a nod. It was how he knew when a regular was ordering the usual. "We'll get that right to yall, but I've got to make my rounds boys."

"Go ahead, Kathy, we'll be here," another male says with a wink.

I giggle before grabbing the waiting tray from the bar and heading off to my first table. I light up a smile at my only quiet and unsmiling group.

"Here we are," I say as I use my hip to help hold the tray. I give each True Blood a firm shake before taking the caps off and passing them to their respective patrons. I smile as I place the tea before the girl, laying a straw by it. "Sorry about the wait. Are yall ready to order?"

My hand rests at my temple for a moment as I feel a pressure on my head suddenly. Did I have a coming migraine? I hoped not. The female was looking at me intently before furling her brow and shaking her head, it turned to a bubbly smile like my own seconds later.

"You know, I'm not quite sure what sounds good. Do you have and suggestions?"

I quickly step a bit closer and point out to an item on the list. "The soup today is amazing. Best broccoli and cheddar soup you-"

I cut off quickly as her hand touches mine, the pressure coming back ten fold. I yank my hand back fast, eyes wide at her as I cradle the thing to my chest. Her own eyes were wide, her hand to her chest in the same way.

"Oh my God," she whispers as she breaks the very short silence fast, leaning over the table to whisper at me. "You felt that?"

"Oh sweet starburst," I groan, shelling as I avoid her eyes.

I was panicking, trying to keep myself under control as she pestered further, the men all intent on me, aside from the calm one who looked a little worried. The light over their table suddenly flickered, surging, the blonds eyes snapping to it before back to me. There was a gleam there I had never seen before. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, a smile snapping onto my face.

"So how about that soup?" I chirp as if nothing had happened, trying to pretend it didn't.

She gave me a look, but nodded. "Sure thing."  
I give her a pointed look, eyes narrowing for a moment before skipping off to put the order in.

She tried to touch me again every time I came to their table, she would try to talk to me about it too. I avoided it, making it clear that I didn't like it. When my lunch break came, I spent it with the cook out on the patio. He leaned against the railing that I sat atop, feet swinging as we looked out at the city.

"How's Courtney?" he asks between a puff on his cigarette.

I light up. "She's so quiet and such a shy girl. She's a lot like mom was, but she's pulling through. She's on the multiplication tables now and she's picking up fast."

"Good to hear. When's her next game?"  
"Um," I bite my lip, looking up to the stars in thought, "Saturday, home game."

"Good, I'll be there to help cheer her on," he laughs a bit as he glances at me without my notice.

The sound of a clearing throat caused Ian, the cook, to whirl sharply, fist ready to strike if need be, blocking me behind his taller form. My head turns to glance over at the voice. The blonde vampire from my table when I got in. I had thought they had left, not expecting one to come back. I turn to straddle the railing, hands grasping it as I turn my head toward him.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" I ask with a friendly smile.

His eyes remain on me as he speaks. "Leave," he snaps in an order.

I frown, as does Ian. "Sir, I'm-"

"Not you," he says, eyes pointedly glaring down at Ian, "you."

"Look here, I aint leaving her out here alone," Ian snaps, arm going around my thin shoulders in a possessive and protective way.

"Ian-" I try.

"She's not on clock right now so if you need something, I suggest you turn around and find another waitress."

Ian was strong willed and brave. I shrug his arm off my shoulders, sending him a look. "I'll be fine, Ian," I say while placing my hand on his shoulder. "Nothing I can't handle."

He meets my eyes, reading them for a moment before slipping off, not without a warning glare at the man. I watch Ian go, not really looking at the male who stared intently at me.

I did give a yelp when I felt his shirt brush my leg suddenly. He had filled the space too quickly. I jerk away, only the grip of my legs and hands holding my leaning body from falling over the two story drop.

"What are you?"

I give a confused look, eyes searching his face, taking in every detail to understand what he was feeling, asking. He was utterly serious.

"Sir?"

"What are you girl?" His face was only a few inches from mine, his form leaning down to mine.

"Look here," I huff as my cheek flame with embarrassment and anger. "I'm not a girl, I'm a woman, and I don't like being talked to like that. So Back. Up." I bit off, the last smile gone as I showed how utterly serious I was.

"You will tell me what you are, Kathy." He wasn't put off by my return.

I lean in this time, one hand on his chest, nose almost touching his, my eyes locked on those blues. You could see my raging emotions now, more clearly now that my smile was gone. "I demand respect, vampire. I am not some floozy you can push around. Now. Step. Off. Before I show you what it feels like to have a dead heart beat for the first time."

He lifted a brow, obviously not used to small women threatening him, nor standing up to him. He sent a daring gleam at me with his eyes. I give a dark smile before he suddenly bellows out in shocked pain, jerking away from me. I give a satisfying huff as I hop off the railing. He stood shocked and utterly stunned, hand slowly moving from where mine had been. The shape of my hand was burned into his shirt, over his heart where his skin was blistered, slowly healing.

"Don't threaten me," I hiss before marching back inside, where Ian sent the vampire a dark frown, pulling me into the kitchen.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there is a poll on my page requesting which story you, the readers, would like to see more of. If it is more than one, I will updated the highest voted titles. Please do take the time to possibly read the other stories posted last night, that sound the most appealing to you. Reviews with any thoughts or comments would be appreciated. 06132012


	3. Chapter 3

The woman, Isabel was the one to come for the order, along with a male named Hugo. Anne, and Regina sent dark looks at the couple, obviously not liking the vampire. I drop my scrubbing pad on the panel of the heat case, crossing to the counter quickly. I gave a bright smile as I wiped my hands of the chemicals on my stained apron.

"Isabel and Hugo I assume," I greet, eyes flicking over the two before resting on Isabel again. "I just finished the order not too long ago. Let me grab it for you."

I turn before she can say anything, heading to the back fridge. Regina dropped her rag, rushing after me. She snagged my arm in the fridge, nails pressing into my skin.

"You will not serve that thing," she snarls in my face.

I send her a dark look, pushing her off of me without care. "She is a paying customer, Regina, and you would do good to remember your place," I hiss, slamming into her with the large trays.

She moved quickly, following me out of the back room. She was seething with rage as I calmly put the platters down, smiling at the couple. Regina was quick to stand before the bottom rotisserie. I stop short of my turn, face to face with the red head.

"You'll listen to me, Kathy."

"Regina, grow up and move."

My hands were on my hips. Anne was stunned, as I grabbed the handle and bashed the door against Regina's leg and hip. She moved though, cursing under her breath at where her hand had touched me. The rotisserie burst to life as soon as my hand touched it.

"You're no higher in rank than me, Regina, and should know better than to behave as such at work," I hiss before stooping to grab the two huge boxes. I grunt as I get the first warmed box, setting it on the counter next to the trays.

"You'll regret this," Regina hisses in a whisper at me.

"I doubt it, Regina. Just because you're a Fellowship fanatic, does not give you the right to bring it into the work place and assume all of us are the same."

"As a Christian you should be-"

"As a Christian," I snap, voice level raising and my fury showing finally. "I believe all creatures have a shot at their own lives in whatever form. As a Christian you should know that you have NO right to judge. Now get back to your job."

She stood stunned for only a heartbeat, sending the darkest look at the vampire before turning it to me. "You're a whore of Satan."

"Regina!" Anne cries in shock at the statement, mortified by her neighbor.

"Shut the hell up and work, Regina. I'm reporting you for harassment of a fellow associate and customers, along with a disregard for company policy."

"Go ahead and try," she snips before whirling around to go back to work angrily.

I watch her for a moment, calming myself as best I could. I turn back to grab the last box, suddenly it didn't seem as heavy, my anger helping fuel me now. I smile at the couple, anger slipping away to a box for later.

"I'm so sorry about that," I say with all honesty on the world in that sentence. "The True Blood should be at the right temperature. The one bottle with the seal broken was by me, to test the temperature with one of our thermometers."

"Thank you, Kathy. Your assistance is appreciated," Isabel says as her hand softly touches mine before she picks up both T.B. cases with ease, letting Hugo get the trays.

We finished a while later after our last break, Regina getting in trouble with management once I reported her. She wouldn't talk to me, and for that I was glad. For if I spoke to her I would chew her ear to next Friday.

* * *

My eyes close in a deep sigh as I breathe in the cool air of the Texas night, my car on the empty side of the large lot. It was quiet outside, no body moving about in the lot, a vehicle parked not too far from mine. I didn't think much on that vehicle as I pulled out my keys, sifting for the one I needed.

I found it when the doors to the SUV burst open, people swarming out before I could clearly see what was happening. I gave one of the loudest screams of my life as the bat struck my head. I was silenced by that one hit, whimpering and making pathetic pained sounds as they ganged up on me, hitting all they could.

A foot crunched my ribs, I cried out again before the blood was coughed from my lips. They were yelling ripe insults calling me everything. 'Fang-haters'. I cried as they pulled back, my form pulled into as tight a ball as I could. I felt so weak, vision spotting as I felt something wet hit my face.

"Stupid vampire lovin' whore," Regina sneered, a foot taking my face seconds later.

I lay in my new position, sprawled by my car. Everything hurt, I was coughing blood and my white shirt sticky and clinging to me, my coat open around me on the ground. I was too weak to even let out a cry for help, too pained to try. It was when the pain was gone and I was floating in the nothingness that I heard him. My glasses were somewhere, leaving me technically blind.

"Shh," the calm voice spoke, a hand gently brushing my cheek.

I gave a terrified sob, wishing I could move away. The voice seemed familiar but I could not place it as the person lifted my head, pulling me closer to them. They spoke in words I didn't understand but I knew they were to calm me, felt that they were. It was after the loss of my control on my powers, the arcing cracks of electric currents over my skin and hair that I fell into the tides of oblivion.

* * *

"NO!" I shrieked as my body jerked up, eyes flashing open wide, heart beating a mile a minute.

My breathing was rapid and raged, hands clasping some kind of fabric tight. The room was dark, but not for long as I shot my power out. Light bathed the room, showed my hands. I was clean, all blood gone. I was in a white shirt that was very big on me, a pair of what I hoped were pants sat on the bed next to me, all cotton, all grey-white. My eyes flick over the room as I pull the pants on, heart slowing a bit as my mind tries to understand. I did not have my glasses on, so everything was a blur, anything beyond a foot or two blurring a bit. I could make out the shapes easily, any detail lost to me. The large rectangular wood colored object turned out to be a dresser as I got closer to look at it. My heart rate was slowing as I moved back from the dresser. The walls were white, the bed must have had a mocha-cream bed set due to the color of the blur that I knew to be the bed.

I had one hand holding the draw string pants up better. They were knotted as tight as they would go, but still slung very low on my hips, the very long shirt the only thing saving the flash of my unders. The door I had been too blind to see opened. I gave a loud scream, stumbling backwards, falling onto the bed. I could only see a human form, a bit taller than my own in the door way. My only details were the dark patch on the top I assumed was hair and the gray of what had to be their clothes.

They didn't move for a moment, perhaps watching me as I held one hand out as if to ward them off, eyes shifting between widening and narrowing, clearly struggling.

"You are safe, Kathy," the calm, patient voice spoke from the person.

I sit up then, calming a bit, heart still racing in caution. "Who are you?"

"Can you not see me?" He wasn't mocking, he just didn't know.

"No. I can't see much at all," I admit in a softer voice, eyes rolling over to the large black thing moving up behind him. My heart raced again at the fear of not knowing what it was, who it was. They were tall, thin, and clothed in black.

"What is it scared of?" a different voice demands in a sneer from behind the dark haired male I knew from the other night.

"Who are you?" I demand as I stand, hand cautiously going out to the wall as I stumble over something on the floor by the bed. My eyes turn to look down, squinting at the things. I lower my head a bit, my shoes. My eyes quickly flick back to the males forms. They were not where they had been. I tense. The smaller one was closer to me, a hand held out as if to catch me if I fell. I could see him a bit clearer now. The other male was at the closed door he now leaned on.

"Who are you and where are my glasses?"

"They were broken when I found you," the one close to me says. "I am Godric and this is my child, Erik."

My eyes flash to the blond he spoke of before turning back to him.

"Godric?" I give a smile at the name, eyes squinting a bit to see his face clearer. "I should have known."

His look was all I needed to explain. My hold on the pants drops, the shirt saving my modesty as the pants slung dangerously low on my hips, though I think nobody could tell.

"It's a strong name," I say as I search the blur of his face. "A name meant for a strong man of depth."

He gives a very faint chuckle. "You are a strange child," he says as I rake at the mass of my hair, trying to get it out off my face.

I pause to glance at him, eyes widening as something dawns on me. A new surge of panic fills me. "Courtney," I gasp out. "I have to get home."

I grasp the waist of the pants and run for the door fast. The one Godric called Erik wouldn't budge. I desperately looked up at him.

"Please, I have to get home to make sure she's fine. She wouldn't know to get up for school if I'm not there. I have to get home. Now. Please."

The one before me spoke over my shoulder to Godric in a foreign language, eyes on me the whole time. My hand rested on Erik's chest, both of them, supporting some of my weight as I had to tilt my head far back to look up at his eyes from this close. He jerked back, his form tensing for something painful.

"Please," I plead, "I have to make sure he didn't get angry. Please."

There was a sorrow in my voice, my eyes watering as my hands clutched at his shirt, pleading with him. He was frowning at me. He spoke again to Godric. I turn quickly, pulling from Erik to take a few steps toward Godric.

"Please, Godric. She's only nine. She wont know what to do without me there," I plead desperately. "Dad-" I choke on the word, I bite my trembling lip before trying again. "He-he wont watch her, he's-"

I look away, fighting the tears in my eyes. Hands grasped me softly, cold hands that pulled me closer so my head was buried against his shoulder.

"I will take you to her, Katherine. All is fine," he says in his soothing voice.

I nod against him, taking a deep shuttering breath before collecting myself. I wouldn't meet his eye for a moment after I pulled away. He motions to the door, allowing me to go first. I glance up at his face before giving a smile.

"Thank you."

I quickly make my way to the door that Erik had opened and made me cross under his arm. Godric said something to him in a demanding tone before making his way after me. I paused in the hall, looking about. Godric gently took my hand, leading the way, now that he understood my hampered sight.

He led me outside where he pulled me closer, holding on tight. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

I look up at him, confused, but do as he says. I let out a startled cry, hands scrabbling to hold onto him as I felt the ground leave my feet, air rushing by. My eyes opened though after a second, a joyous laugh escaping me as I looked around. It was amazing, flying. He was flying with me. I glance at him, a smile lighting my face as I do so. I turn back to looking over Dallas with all of its lights.

The landing was soft, in the front yard of my home. I stumbled, his hold on me the only thing keeping me from falling. I flash another smile at him before I rush up the stairs to my apartment.

"Courtney!" I call as I pound at the door.

The door swung open fast. A short girl threw herself at me, blond hair a mess of curls.

"Katy!"

I laugh as I pull her tight and lift her so her face was level with mine. Her blue-grey eyes had tears, a fading bruise on her cheek. She had others on her as I did. I could hear crashing from inside the apartment.

"KATHY! WHERE IS MY BEER?"

I shh, Courtney as I set her down, pushing her behind me. Godric was at the landing of the stairs. I glance at him then back at the door, fear in my eyes.

"Courtney, I want you to go stay by him," I order softly, gently pushing her toward him.

Her cheeks flame up, eyes instantly shooting to the ground as she doesn't budge. I give a firmer push. "Go on, Courtney. **Now**."

Her eyes shoot to mine before she slowly steps forwards. When I look away she runs down the stairs to hide behind the man, the crashes coming closer to the door. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before stepping into the apartment.

A shrill cry of shocked pain came seconds later.

"You whore! Where the hell were you?"

"Daddy!"

Another cry of pain came. Courtney's hands latched onto Godric's hem of his long shirt, crushing against him. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Daddy, I don't want to hu-"

Another cry of pain came along with a gasping grunt in the same voice.

"Shut up and get over here!"

"NO!" the female screamed the word, all of the lights in the building flickering violently, the lights going out at the same time as an astounding flash filled the apartment. There was the sickening sour smell of burnt flesh, a fire alarm in the room going off. It cut off as sharply as it had started. Whimpers and mewling whines came from inside along with labored breathing. Godric could hear the hearts beating rapidly, one faster than the other. The door across the hall opened up slowly, a woman and husband peeking out at the open doorway to Kathy's apartment.

"Kathy?" the woman called as her husband stepped out, cautiously.

There was harsh whispering coming from the room, Godric the only one out of the room able to hear it. The neighbor stepped to the doorway.

"Kathy?" he called, hand on the frame.

He didn't take any more hesitation as he stepped into the room at a loud crash, a girl's shrill cry of surprise adding to it.

"Call an ambulance, Vilma!" the man calls.

Kathy stepped out of the apartment after a few murmured sentences to the neighbor in her home. Large black glasses were on her face, a large contrast to the thinner, ones from earlier that fit her face well. These glasses looked like something from the fifties, the thick black rims with large glasses. She leaned heavily against the door frame, breathing hard. She had clearly been beaten by the man she called Dad.

"Katy?" Courtney asks softly as she opens her eyes, looking up at the girl.

"It's fine, Courtney," she whispers, her hair blocking her face from sight, the clothing barrowed from the male next to Courtney hid any damage from sight. "It's fine. Just.. need to…" she was short of breath, bent forwards a bit. "Catch my breath."

The child let out the breath she had unknowingly held, letting go of Godric. The neighbor came out of the apartment, resting a hand on her shoulder. Kathy flinched in pain. He pulled back fast.

"He's not going to bother you again for a while, Kathy," he whispers.

Kathy's shoulders shook. He softly rubbed her arm as a father would before going into his apartment, leaving the door open. Courtney rushed up the stairs at the sound of the first sob, her arms hugging her sister tight. Kathy quickly picked the girl up, holding her tighter.

"I didn't mean to," Kathy whispered as she stared over her sister's shoulder at the wall. "I just-" she shook her head, frowning.

"He deserved it," Courtney says strongly, such vindication in her youthful voice.

Kathy's shocked eyes locked on her face. "Courtney-"

"He ran mommy off, and he's trying to run you off to. He deserves it, God gave you the power to do it."

She stare at the girl, as if just realizing she was there. Kathy felt the painful squeeze in her chest. "Courtney, he's not dead," she whispers out, shock clear in her voice.

Courtney frowns, looking down. "He hurts you, Katy," she whispers.

"We do not choose his punishment, Courtney. We are neither the court or God. He is your dad, either way, and we must respect that."

She looks back at Kathy, flashing a smile at her as she flashed her one. "Lighten up, Courtney. He's not going to bother us again."

Kathy turns to the neighbors door, the man stood there. He gave a nod to the side. She flashes a smile at him. "Thank you."

The group left the building. No way was she going to confront anyone who reports to anything about her skills. She rushed down the stairs with Courtney at her side. Godric led the way, saying nothing as she looked at him, lost for once in her life.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delayed update, everyone. Had a vacation and lots to do during. Needless to say, a float trip ruined my schedule and I spent most of it trying to fix it. Either way, I am in need of a Beta for this story. I feel as if the next half of the story needs looking over and that I keep missing something or that I just need help smoothing a thing or two. Message me if you are interested in the task.**


	4. Chapter 4

The medics found Kenneth Morgan in the apartment, brain half fried, burn marks from his mouth to his ears. Godric took us to his home, allowing us to remain there. The state took Courtney under the pretence that she needed a stable home.

Gosh did it hurt, packing up things for her until I could get her back. I would get her back. I swear it… But, until then, Godric let me stay with him. I had left the deli under the promise of a better paying job.

I laugh as I fall onto the couch next to Godric. He was his calm self while I laughed about something from earlier that day while at work. He was quiet as he watched me. In the months that passed that I knew him, I came to care for him, seeing him as the friend I always hungered for. He had helped me find the new apartment, he let me be me, he was the one I told everything to.

"Godric," I say in a softer voice, a thoughtful one. He was quieter than normal, more..withdrawn. I wasn't looking at him as I sat on his couch in the home that technically belonged to Isabel.

"Yes, Katherine?"

He looked down at me, sprawled on the couch. "What are you hiding from me? Why was Erik so hesitant to leave you?"

He looks off at the window. I watch him now. "I had offered myself to the Fellowship."

I jolt upright, fully facing him. He looked back at me. "When he saved me, and my position was given to Isabel-"  
"You tried to kill yourself…" I whisper. I reach out and sling my arms the best I could around his broad shoulders, my head resting on him, eyes closed as I breathed in the smell of him. I couldn't explain it, it was so soothing, so him. "Promise me you won't leave me, Godric."

"I cannot promise, Katherine."

I grasp him tighter, turning my head to look up at him through my hair, a smile on my lips, glasses in my hair like a headband. "Then tell me you won't."

He was so serious as I was playful. "Katherine."

"It wouldn't be a promise and it wouldn't be a lie."

He watched me as I breathed calmly, eyes slowly rolling over the features of his face, the way they moved with his hidden emotions, the lack of facial hair. My eyes slowly roll back up to his.

"You'll be with me always, as I will always be with you," I say with another bright smile. "Just as friends should be."

I close my eyes again, letting out a deep, satisfied breath. "I'd walk to the end of the world to keep you company, to make you smile and see the world as it should be seen."

"How sweet," a male voice sneers.

I open my eyes to look at Godric. He hadn't tensed, but I had. Godric's hand fell from my back. I turn my head, pulling away from Godric to frown darkly at the dark haired man who was still rockin' the cowboy look.

"The human cares for you, Godric," Stan sneers out as if it disgusted him.

I give a bright smile, eyes flashing for a brief moment. "Stan," I greet as I stand.

Godric's hand grasps my hand for a moment in warning before letting go. He knew the look and tone. I ignore it, pushing on as I sashay a few steps forwards. His eyes flicked over my dress uniform from the hotel I had just gotten home from. The black dress hugged my curves, and I knew it. I flick my hair over my shoulder and smile up at him, innocence gleaming and sparkling from me.

"How was your day?" My glasses remain on top of my head, leaving my face clear of the large, nerdy glasses.

"What do you want, girl?"

I give a light pout, reaching up against him, shorter arms trying to reach his hat. "Where ever did you get this hat? Is it leather?"

I was an inch too short to reach it. He just stands stiffly with my form leaning against his to try to reach the hat. I let out a soft grunt as I jump a bit, finally snagging it. I drop to my feet happily looking over the hat, feeling the quality of the item in my hands, no longer leaning on Stan as I take a few steps away, but keep the hat in his sights. Godric relaxes as I turn the hat over, squinting a bit to read for a label. Stan said nothing, watching me curiously looking over his hat. I had always wanted to get a look at it.

I look up at him, "Can I try it on?"

He says nothing, my lack of sight not allowing me to see his facial expression. I pull my glasses from my head and hang them from the collar of my dress. I proudly placed the hat on my head, brushing a blue bang out of my eyes. I look up at Stan with a bright smile, hip cocking to the side as I pretend to hold my hand over the handle of a nonexistent gun on a nonexistent belt.

I quickly skip over to the mirror by the mantel, raising onto my toes to look. It didn't look bad at all. I let out a laugh as I turn back to them, carefully removing the hat and passing it to the man as I went back toward Godric, where my Mary Jane's sat. My bare feet contrasted with the white of the carpet under them. I put my glasses on before sitting again, leaving a comfortable space between Godric and I.

"Keep an eye on your human, Godric," Stan orders, eyes firmly on me, looking me over again as I obliviously cross my legs and bounce one foot to a song in my head.

"I'm nobody's human, Stan," I state with a warm smile as I look up at him. "Nor will I ever be."

He glances at Godric before leaving us. I didn't care to know where he went, turning back to Godric. I quickly lean over and catch his eye, I give a wide smile, one that would be contagious.

"Why so glum, gloomy bear?"

He gave me a curious look, the corner of his lips slowly lifting into half a smile. I light up more, eyes closing briefly with the force of my smile.

"I will be leaving Dallas," he says.

It shocks enough that my smile slowly slips. I stare at him for a moment.

"But Godric, everything we have is here." My confusion was clear.

"Erik has offered a place for me."

I stare at him, piecing things together as quickly as I could. It was a long moment of us looking at each other. I open my mouth to speak, pausing for a moment before doing so.

"You only remained on this plane because you promised him time for a proper good bye, for you to try to make up for things in the past. But you have remained here assuring yourself that Isabel would be sure of herself in the position."

He says nothing. I sit up, slapping my knee with a smile. "Then I'm coming too. I'll have to pack up and get a new place. I can find new jobs and keep some of my nights open like I do here."

"Katherine-"

I send him the smile that I only gave him or Courtney, the loving glow warming my eyes further. My hand rests on his knee for a moment.

"I won't take no, Godric. I already told you, to the end of the world."

"You have a life here."

"I have you here. I do not have Courtney here, and without you, what is there? I'm going with you, that is final."

I stand, stepping into my shoes fast, rushing about to gather my coat and scarf. Godric watched me go about it.

"I will be leaving in a week, Katherine."

"Then I will expect you to greet me when I get there the day after," I laugh touching his hand again before pulling on my glove. I smile once more, lips brushing his cool cheek before I rushed out of the house, not saying bye, like always.

The sound of steps in the hall caused me to pause and push my cart to the side of the hall out of their way the best I could. I didn't stop humming as I started digging through the items to find what I needed.

"Kathy?"

"Good old boys were drinking whisky and-"

"Kathy?" The person asked again, hand touching me.

I gave a startled cry, bars of soap soaring in the air as my start caused me to fling them. I pout down at my now empty bucket for the soap. My eyes slowly looked up to the voice. I frown. Couldn't I have my last days of work be quiet like usual? Nope.

Before me stood Sookie, the blonde woman from a few months back, her boyfriend and….Erik…This is where I would normally say FML, but I was in a very good mood that day. I beamed at the group, pausing to crouch down and gather the soap at our feet.

"Good night, Miss," I chirp, while glancing up at her.

She bent to help as she spoke. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Kathy."

I shrug. "I get caught up in the rhythm of the work," I admit sheepishly. "I thought you all went back to Louisiana."

Sookie smiles at me as she passes the soap to me. "We-"

"We came back for matters of our own," Erik cuts, looking down at me with a calculating gleam, if not a bit guarded.

"What are you doing here?"

I flash my smile at Sookie. "I'm working, silly," I laugh as I motion happily at my black maid's dress with the white apron. A few stains on it fresh from the day. "Got hired on not long after you all went back."

"Are we done socializing?" Erik cuts with his eyes on Sookie, as if it all bored him.

I shrug letting out a small giggle at the looks on their faces. "It was nice to see you all again," I chirp before turning on my heel and backing into a room with the cart half in the room.

"I need my room freshened up," Erik calls before they all leave. "238."

A while later I rolled my cart to the last stop before home. Taking a breath my hand raised to softly rap against the door. It never followed through the motion, as the door swung open to show a starkers Erik.

With the most girlish cry, I slapped a hand over my face. My cheeks burned furiously as I stumbled backwards into my cart, trying to get space between us. He had the gall to laugh at me.

"Erik!" I cry out as I blindly throw a towel at him. "Cover yourself!" There goes my virgin eyes. And I thought the first male I would ever see naked would be my husband, if not my lover. Two times he had brought a cloud over my sunny mood.

" Shy are we?" he chuckles out. I think he was still leaning against the doorframe. "Are you not going to come in and freshen my room?"

Smug pooh. I stiffened, caught between doing my job and my morals. "I-I…" I just whirled away from him, tinkering on my cart. Just keep your eyes on the floor. All of the rooms on this floor are the same. Just move quick, don't look up and get out.

I rushed past him, head down with linens pressed tight in my arms. I heard the door shut behind me as I reached the bed. I flushed again, whirling around to go to the bathroom. A naked woman lay on the bed, Erik back at her side, licking the fresh bite on her breast.

It would have been easy to ignore, had he not been trying to make her loud. He was goading it on. Normally I would just leave the room and come back later, but it was well into the shift and I was due out any minute. I knew my cheeks were flaming red as I quickly traded towels, and checked the trash.

My quick trip in and out was ruined as my eyes landed on the shower. Can one's heart honestly stop for a moment? If it could, mine nearly did. The curtain was half torn from the hooks, blood stains on the walls of the shower and curtain. He purposely did it.

Now, don't get me wrong. It really shouldn't have been a bother to me. But he just pushed buttons I didn't know I had.

"I'll need the sheets changed too."

I gave a shrill cry, all of the lights in the rooms flickering for a moment. Erik had that towel I threw at him earlier around his hips. I looked away, giving the wall a pouty glare before stepping by to rush through the rest of my job.

A/N: I do apologize for this long awaited post. I have come across problems in my RL and haven't actually been writing. The stress of it all has in fact given me writer's block in the most effective way I have ever had. Pushing through it is hard, but I am trying my hardest. I am currently pushing myself to try to write the next chapter to the best of my ability. Until then, please accept my most heart felt apology. Feel free to tell me how you all feel about this chapter or anything in it. I was iffy about it.


	5. Chapter 5

A week was quick to pass. I had arrived a day before I had planned, little known to me, the same day as Godric planned to arrive. I made it to my new place by early morning, having left late at night. The movers had arrived before me, already loading the things into the apartment.

"Miss Morgan."

"Yes?" I ask as I look up from a box of dishes I was unpacking.

The mover passed a slip to me. I quickly sign it and smile as he motions the other guy to head on out.

"Thank you for the help," I say as I stand in the doorway.

"No problem."

They didn't look back as the left for Texas. I sighed, letting the screen door shut and returning to the kitchen.

It wasn't huge but it was a very spacious one bedroom apartment with a large walk in closet. I loved it with the little porch and sliding doors. The place was just outside of town giving the idea that I was in the middle of nowhere.

I had the kitchen unpacked by evening, the time I had a meeting set for an interview. Dressing was quick. I didn't have any idea what to wear, but I wanted to look nice. I pulled on a simple white sundress and some small heeled dress shoes. If it worked out I would be going out after the interview.

I slipped out of the car and shyly glanced around. Had to be the right place. I took a deep calming breath before pushing my glassed back into place and heading toward the door. There wasn't a line, nor anyone for that matter. It must be before opening time. My hand pulled the door open quickly before my nerve left me, and rushed in. It was a bar, red walls, black tables and bar.

"You must be lost."

I gave a soft squeak of surprise, hand to my chest as I whip around to face the speaker. A beautiful woman stood over me, a tight black dress leaving little to the imagination. She looked me over with a smirk, eyes flicking back to mine. I blush, looking down shyly, foot toeing the ground for a moment before I look back up and smile.

"I'm here for the interview."

"What's your name?"

"Katherine Morgan."

She lifted her head a little and looked me over. "You want to work here?"

"I'm looking for anything to pay the bills," I say with a laugh and smile. "The ad said you had an opening and so did the lady on the phone a few days back."

She reached out and fingered a strand of my hair. "You are older than 21, correct?"

I quickly pull my ID from my clutch, flashing it to her with a bright smile. "Sure am."

"You start tonight."

I lit up and clasped my hands at my chest happily. "Thank you so much, Miss. Just tell me what to do and I'm on it."

"Can you dance?"

"Um…."

The bar was in full swing, people crowded the room and music filled the ears of all.

"You said there was a location for me to reside?"

"Yes. I have a house a few miles south of here."

Both men paused as they looked toward the stage where Erik's throne resided. Pam sat on it, watching one person in particular as they slipped about the bar. It was then that Erik noted a bit more vampires in the bar than normal and a few eyes following the person like Pam. Pam's eyes snapped to her maker before she was at his side.

"You are early."

"You hired an employee."

Erik looked at the female's back as she stood at the bar, loading her tray again. Godric flashed from his side to the bar after a sniff at the air. The female didn't notice him near her, a hand brushing the dark locks back over her shoulder. It seemed as if she wasn't used to the hair being there.

"She had called to set up an appointment for an interview the other day."

Erik lifts a brow, a hint for her to continue. "She is pretty and something different. The humans like her, as well as the vampires."

"You like her."

Pam shifts her hips, smirking, dirty thoughts in her mind as she makes a humming sound in agreement. "You don't?"

"I said nothing of the sort."

Erik flashed to the other side of her, arms on the bar, face forward. His eyes looked at her from the side. She looked good. He wasn't sure if he liked the dark brown hair on her, but that could be fixed. Along with the out of style glasses perched on her nose.

A small hand brushed the glasses back into place, eyes flicking over to him. He was standing too close. She flashed a very bright smile at him, hair brushing back over her shoulder to show her clear neck and shoulders.

"Hello, Sir."

She paused, smile slipping slowly as she actually saw him. Erik could hear her heart beat a little harder for a moment.

"Katherine."

I turned happily, arms swinging around the male who spoke. "Godric," I chirp and put my cheek to his. "You're late."

"What are you doing here?"

I pull back, grabbing my tray full of drinks and beaming at him. "I'm working. Miss Pam hired me yesterday."

I felt something pull from my head. I cry out, looking back at my retreating wig. Erik held it up and looked it over as if it offended him on a personal level. My blue and purple hair was up in a bun, strands hanging down in a few places.

He looked me over in the same way many others were doing.

"Who dressed you?"

"Um…I did?" I raised a brow a bit in confusion. "Miss Pam never stated a dress code."

Low slung jeans clung to my bottom half and a tight fitted band shirt covered my top. My feet had heels on them to help gain a few inches.

Pam was at his side in a moment. She gave my natural hair an odd look, like she was figuring out if she liked it or not. "I was waiting to figure out what you thought best."

They both spoke in a foreign language. I turn, smiling at Godric. He was in his usual attire. He gave the faintest of smiles.

"I've got to get back to work. I get lunch soon. Find me?"

"Of course."

I beam at him then rush back into the crowd with ease, vanishing from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

It was easy to settle into this small town. I think I liked it better than I did in Dallas. I had quiet nights, aside from my neighbors getting drunk and being loud. Nothing I wasn't used to. It was nice in my own place, relaxing to not worry about other mouths to feed and big bills. Everything seemed cheaper here.

The best part was all the woods. In the end, that too was a double edged sword to worry over. I limited my time in the woods to dusk, before work and only every other day. I even went out on occasion, to Shreveport.

Godric would spend time with me at lunches and some breaks. I would spend as much time as I could with him, but avoiding Erik. Godric never asked.

I was due to work early today. There weren't any other cars in the back as I parked and checked over my things before getting out and lightly pulling at the short skirt of the dress. My high heels clicked on the gravel as I didn't pay mind to my surroundings, hands focused on digging in the bag.

A gasp of surprise left me, hands dropping my things as the ground before me rose to form a partial wall. I whipped around, eyes wide and breathing rapid. My form was crouched a bit, ready to fight or flee as I searched the only opening the earthen wall left me. Towards the woods.

Chuckling filled the silence as I began to panic. My control was lost on my current as soon as I heard the voice. Thunder cracked from the darkness, light crackling across my skin. I spotted movement.

A man, tall for what he was. He stood a foot taller than me, form lean but muscled. He could easily pass where people questioned me. He was dressed in simple slacks and a white button shirt covered with a vest. A dark smirk pulled at his lips, blue eyes dancing with laughter as he looked down at me. My eyes flicked around at the wall of earth shifting to close him in with me.

"Wh-"

"Am I doing here?" He cut in, stopping to stand tall with a distance between us.

"Leave." I didn't stop the current as it cracked harshly. My hair danced from the current, light playing through the strands.

"I cannot leave without doing my job, Kat. You know it." He enjoyed this too much.

"I will scream and alert them to this," I threaten, making one step back.

"You wont." He stepped closer, hands leaving his pockets as he raises a hand to lightly touch some of my hair. I gasped in fear, eyes squinting shut. Cold leather touched my cheek.

My eyes snapped open. He wore a glove. I knew what he was here for at that very moment as our eyes met.

His other hand shot out, no glove. I screamed bloody murder as I let all of my power go, shooting the brightest light I could. The earthen wall shattered as he flew from the force of my power.

The earthen wall was still falling as I lay in a pile on the ground, gasping for breath. The door slammed open hard, Eric standing at the ready with his fangs extended. I didn't look up through my hair, gasping as my thoughts raced through my mind, eyes still wide. I wasn't in control of my current still, lost in thought and fears.

My head turned at the sound of my current snapping out at something. Eric hissed as he pulled back, eyes furious as he looked to me.

"Control it, Katherine."

I heaved for breath for another few heart beats, eyes on him but not seeing.

"Katherine!"

The current was gone in a snap, my eyes locked on Eric. "I -I'm sorry," I gasp. I stood, looking away from him, hands rushing to fix my dress.

"What happened?" His eyes looked around at the mounded earth in the circular shape around where I stood. He could smell the other who had been here, but my smell was stronger than ever with the use of my powers.

"Nothing to worry of," I mutter as I rush past him to the door that was still open.

I didn't allow time for him to question me as I moved for the phone in his office. Godric glanced up as I hit the desk in my rush, body trembling like a leaf. My fingers shook as I fumbled the buttons a few times before I got it right.

"Merlotte's."

I let out a shaky breath, eyes shut as I focused on my heart beat. "Is this Sam?"

"Ya. What can I help you with?"

I could hear the loud noise of people calling out for his attention. He even snapped back at the male.

"This is Miss Morgan. I was wondering if you could send the handyman over in the morning to help me with the yard. I am sorry to call so late, sir."

"Sure. What would be the best time?"

I pause, looking at the clock on the wall. A small smile graces my lips as I finally have control of myself. "What ever works for you."

I can hear the smile on his face as he moves some papers. "How does 9 sound?"

"Perfect," I smile warmly down at the desk, hand moving a bit tracing patterns. "That way I wont keep anybody from their work."

"No problem, Miss Morgan. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Sam. Goodbye."

I hung up and sighed, eyes closing and thoughts passing through my mind. "Godric," I chirp happily. Glancing over I could see he had been listening in.

"What are you doing here so early, Kathy?"

I glance around then motion at my attire. "Eric scheduled me early tonight."

The dress was almost painted on, but it was modest in the standards of the club. The skirt was skin tight underneath, reaching mid thigh, with a tutu like skirt over it that reached my knees. The top of it was different. It was like a white fashion blouse with a belt around my waist. My hair was in light waves and a pair of cat eye glasses on my face.

I gave a bright smile at Godric as I fluffed the tutu and spun playfully. His eyes went to my, for once, bare legs and the spike heeled shoes. The heels made me at least five feet tall and made a click when I walked. I loved the sound, it was fun to match it with a beat.

"Isn't it cute? Pam came over yesterday and brought a whole bunch of clothes and matched them all up for me," I say with an excited gleam. "She invited me to a dinner too and pointed out this box. Said I couldn't open it until tomorrow for our dinner."

"Dinner?" He looked hesitant about something. I couldn't tell if it was the idea of Pam and I having a dinner or the clothes. "Eric?"

I turned, a little blush on my cheeks at forgetting about him. He was leaning casually against the door frame. A brow quirked and, magically, no smirk on his lips.

"Pam has asked you to dinner?"

I beam. "Sure did!" I clap my hands before my chest, clutching them as my eyes sparkle. "She said she was going to show me the town and we could have girl time. I've never had girl time," I was ranting, supper excited and oblivious to what the men were on about. "Then she said she would show-"

"Pamela!"

I jumped, stumbling against Godric in fright at the sudden outburst. Eric didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I ask, utterly confused. Eric was gone in a flash, leaving me still leaning against Godric. I look at the empty doorway.

"It is nothing to bother over, Kathy," Godric says softly with a hand on my shoulder.

I blink slowly. "She….wasn't asking as a friend?" My utter confusion showed as I looked at the doorway still, hands dropping to my sides.

"I think not."

I pout. "So." I stubbornly stepped away from him, hip cocking out. "At least somebody finally asked me." I look down at the carpet. "I've never been on a real date."

A sigh left me. "I should go talk to Pam and find out my job for tonight."

"Come on, Ginger," I giggle as I take her hand and pull her to the now empty floor of the bar. It had closed a while ago and we were done cleaning up. They had left the music of like usual to give us something to listen too while we worked.

It wasn't strange that Ginger and I would play around a bit after work while the bosses were in the back counting the drawers and talking shop. We danced around the room, not caring and having fun. We did a few playful and utterly stupid dance moves while mixing in serious dancing.

An up beat tune came on as Ginger went to the counter to finish something, leaving me to dance on my own. It was heavier, something I usually didn't dance too but I couldn't resist. My body took over, eyes closed as I spun and wove to the beat without thought as I would have long before with my mother.

I felt it, the change in the air, the current building as I moved faster still. I could feel the power on my skin, taste it in the air.

It all snapped as something struck my side, sending my form flying across the room with a shrill scream that almost didn't sound human. The power fluttered before settling as I lay on my side, hair covering my sight, gasping for air. The cold form lay half on top of me, as the silence was finally broken.

"Kathy?" Ginger.

My breath froze. I had…I-My hand gently moved some hair from my face. Godric lay half on me, eyes shut in what looked like pain.

"Oh sweet starbursts!" I reach for him, hands hover over him as if not sure if I should touch. "G-Godric?" When his didn't say anything I tried again. "Godric!" I grasped at his face, looking it over for any damages. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sooooo sorry."

Eric stood not far from us, eyes closed and head lifted, fangs clear to the world. He looked to be in bliss at a smell. My eyes widened at the feel of Godric's facial movement. I glanced away from the hungry and lust full eyes of Eric to Godric. I slowly pulled my hands back, too afraid to make a fast movement. His eyes were open, but all there was to be seen was his hunger. My Godric was lost to what he was.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. With the help of my lovely boyfriend, we have found the cause of my writer's block. Work. It was ruling my life to a key. I couldn't even sleep without thinking of it and stressing more than I have ever in my life. So, with a lot of much needed time off and fresh air. I have come back to you all. I regret that it has taken so long to post. With every follow and favorite, it pained me to make you all wait. But I am grateful to you all. Please do not hold back on your thoughts on this chapter or any chapter. All I ask it that you be polite about it, so no out right flames. I want to better my work. Thank you all again!**


	7. Chapter 7

There was blood on my head, seeping from a wound more than likely caused from the fall. I felt it in my hair and down the left side of my face, just barely missing my eye.

Before the blink of an eye, Eric was coming at us. Words were lost to me as Godric swung back, throwing his protégé without a thought or pause. Ginger and I both screamed like girls at the outright attack. I couldn't follow it as they fought, their age gave them speed that was hard to keep track of. We just saw the damages and occasional swings. I crawled backwards as quickly as I could, back pressing to the wall.

I couldn't believe I had lost myself and caused this. My feet were clumsy as tried to get to my feet. Looking away had been my mistake. I slammed against the wall, a form pressed against my back. Their hand tangled in my hair forced the left side of my face to be exposed.

I could tell by the form against me that it was Godric. His cold tongue lapped at the trail of on my face, pausing as a growl of pleasure escaped him. Staying still seemed the best tactic. If it was Eric I couldn't have known what his control was. But, I knew Godric. I let him hold me without a complaint as he licked the blood away, with each lick and my lack of fight his hold lessened and softened. I could feel him coming back.

But it was so hard. My lips were bitten holding back as best I could. The only skin contact was his tongue and his face brushing every now and then. All small. But enough. I had to end it. The wound had already stopped bleeding, but his licking was trying to keep it open. I had to stop it, not matter my regret.

"Godric," I whisper, eyes closed tight with my own fight. I felt the shift against me. "Godric." I put more force on his name. Nothing still. "Godric!" I finally snap out, fists by my face against the wall.

With a startled jerk he pulled back. I pushed from the wall, back to him as I let out a few shuddering breaths, head hanging. I heard the clattering bang of the door, and I knew it was Godric. Laughter echoed from Pam as she stood by Ginger.

Slowly lifting my head I caught sight of Eric standing with a little blood on him, but looking right at me too. I blinked, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, eyes closed at my shame.

I was quick to make my way to the back, not looking at anybody on my way out. I made it home just before dawn. It left me two and a half hours before Sam was due here.

* * *

I took the time to clean up some dishes and myself. He pulled up right as I was finishing with the dishes.

I heard him pause at my open door on the patio to the other apartment that shared the top floor with me.

"Come on in, Sam," I call as I shut the water off.

He pushed the screen door open and stopped in the doorway. I glance through my bangs to see him looking over the place. It wasn't fancy but it was homey in a plane way. I beam at him as I dry my hands, bare feet silent on the tile floor.

"What yard work did you need help with, Miss Morgan?"

He was wearing a warm, charming smile along with his usual jeans and button top. I blush a little as I push my hair behind my ears and grab as small basket. I shyly toe the carpet before glancing up.

"It's an old family tradition to up this up at the openings of a home in my family, and plant a shrub. I was hoping you would help me get it up on the windows."

I hold small covered basket out toward him. He reaches out and lifts the towel. Sea holly thistles and a fresh plant of it. I motion with the gloves I had just picked up at the basket with an other blush.

"I-I know it is odd. But my mother always said it brought good luck and happiness to the home," I say. My hands pull on the thick gardening gloves while I glance at him again.

"I've never heard of this one," Sam says while looking at the holly then me. He smiles, "But it never hurts to trust in a family tradition."

I beam at him, leaning around the basket he held to hug him tight. "You're the best, Sam Merlotte."

* * *

It took a good hour or so to finish and then we got to weeding a bit around the lot and small garden. By time we looked up it was going on noon.

He smiled at me again as I brushed off the long skirt to my sun dress. I flashed a bright smile, unable to do anything but smile with him all day.

"I owe you, Sam," I say while brushing my hair from my face. "Any time you need something, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll hold you to it," he says with a chuckle.

I hug him again. "You do that. But until then. I have to get some sleep."

"Head over to Merlotte's later?"

He was leaning against his car door, watching me head up the stairs to the door of my home. I glance over my shoulder at him with another smile, hand on my door. "I'll try."

* * *

I was shuffling around the house when the horn honked to alert me to my ride. I glanced at the mirror one last time before grabbing my clutch that came with the outfit and rushing out the door. I could see the expensive red sports car waiting for me. My heels were loud on the concrete stairs.

Without glancing in the windows, or at the driver I slipped into the car with my focus on getting the skirt in the car without shutting it in the door. I buckled as we sped off down the road, a soft music in a foreign language playing. I gave a happy huff, slapping my hands with my clutch on my lap, looking out the windshield.

"This has to be the quietest car I have ever seen," I laugh after a moment. "I would never have dreamed that I would be going somewhere in something that costs more than I could make in my life."

I was beaming, eyes closed as I turned my face toward my friend. My smile froze, slowly falling from my face as it turned to a confused frown. Eric sat smirking in the driver's seat. Not Pam.

"Eric?"

I sounded slow and stupid as I just stared at him, eyes losing focus in thought for a moment. "But…." My hands motioned with my thoughts as I reprimanded myself internally.

"Katherine." He sounded smug.

I gave him a frown. "Pam promised to take me tonight. Why are you here?"

"Pam had to work." He flashes me a smirk, eyes flicking over the dress I wore.

I cross my arms, self-conscious of the way the corseted top exposed some cleavage and hugged my form. The grey-silver color of the dress drew out the color of my eyes along with my pale skin.

I glance at his outfit. He was wearing a suit jacket and slacks that matched my dress. A black button up shirt hung a bit open on his chest, showing his pale flesh. I huff and look out the window in a pout.

"Something wrong?"

"You. Pam and I had an evening planned and here you are," I mutter.

"Well, I am here in her place."

"Suits you, doesn't it," I snip, lifting my nose a bit. "Not like I get much say now."

"No," he said with a darker smirk.

I glance at our surroundings, he was pulling up to a nice diner. I light up. I was famished and ready to have fun.

"Oh!" I cry in join, bouncing in the seat for a moment. "I love Italian!" I pause mid thought. "But Pam was going to take me to Olive Garden."

"This is better."

Eric was out his door and opening mine before I could respond. I looked at him for a long moment before stepping out, not taking his hand. He tossed his keys to a male in a red vest. I watched in shock as he got in Eric's car and took off. My hand was out stretched, mouth open in horror.

"He just-"

"This way, Katherine. The sound of your rumbling stomach is getting on my nerves."

"I!" I cry out in indignation as he headed for the door. I rushed after him. "Well excuse me for not having something yet. I was waiting."

He glanced at me but said nothing as we were led to a table by the window. When we got there, the man seating us pulled a chair out.

"Miss," he said with a motion at the chair. I blushed as I sat down on the chair. He pushed me in before setting two menus on the table.

"I am Henry, I will be your server tonight. Can I offer you wine while you wait?"

I didn't get to touch the menu as Eric snatched them up and looked over the menu. "Tru Blood A and red wine for her."

He had the nerve to place an order for my food without asking me or a thought. I glared at him as the waiter left with the orders.

"I don't drink wine."

He looked at me. "It is good for you every now and then."

I smooth my hands down the skirt of the dress. "So is garlic and many other things. I don't think you care what is good for me, Mr. Northman." I look up at him, eyes flicking over his face to read him.

"Perhaps I do." He fixes his jacket before glancing back at me. "Godric-"

I light up. I didn't think I should ask of the other night. I wanted to pretend it didn't happen. He paused at my stronger focus with the mention of the name.

"How did you meet him?"

I frown in thought as I look away. "At my place of work."

He looks me over. "And that would be?"

The waiter shows up with two large wine glasses filled with red liquid. I get the thinner looking liquid before me as the man places the thick one before Eric. A glass of water was set before me before he left without a word. I reached out and looked at the wine. I haven't had any before.

"I can not get drunk, " I saw quickly to Eric.

"I assume all can."

I smile a little and hold my laugh back. "Yes it is possible, but I cannot be allowed to reach that point, Eric."

"IF you did?" He quirked a smirk and brow.

I let out a laugh. "You're thinking something wicked, Eric Northman." I cover the lower half of my face with a hand to hide my laugh a bit.

"Perhaps I am."

A giggle escaped as my other hand rose to cover as well. "Godric said you were naughty." I pause my giggles to get a drink, slowly taking in the taste of it. I look at it surprised. "This is good."

"Did you think I would pay for something that wasn't?"

I pause, thinking. "No. I don't think you would."

When the food came he sipped once or twice from his drink but mainly watched me eat and looked around at other people. I tried to be as careful as I could while eating. I didn't want to get something of the dress. By the end of the meal, I hadn't a clue as to how many glasses I had. Eric kept it full after every sip I took, he filled it again.

I could slightly feel the wine in my system as we stood from the table, me taking his offered arm after I gave one stumble. When the car pulled up I didn't allow him time to open my door. I fell gracelessly into the seat of the car as he got in his side. I didn't pay mind as we went to the next stop. I didn't know where we were but it was something new to me.

When he opened the door I stood there. It looked like a park. My eyes flicked around at the trees. There was a make shift bar and others there. Was this a party? It was softly lit with music playing from a band.

I glanced at Eric as he stood next to me. Gosh he towered over me.

"Do you plan to stay here all night?"

I pout at him before lightly jogging across the grass toward the people a smile on my face as I lift the skirts a little to move better. I don't know how long we were there, but I know he left me alone for a bit. I was a few drinks in when he left, informing the bartender that I was on his tab and not driving.

He found me later on the other side of the park in the dark, dancing around trees and giggling. A large bottle of some alcohol in my hand as I swung around tree after tree, shoes kicked off by his car.

"Creh, creh, creh! Lox mre qa! Creh, creh, creh! Lox tridbic mre qa mvo ti!" I sang happily and loudly. Pausing only to take a drink from the bottle, my hair still some how in its up do.

"Katherine."

I gave a laughing cry, dashing at him. My arms were open as I danced around him, showing the skirts lifted over my left leg and tied in a knot to stay up and flash the thigh.

"Eric! The trees are lovely here," I say happily as I pause before him, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and how active I was.

"You're drunk."

I smile wider still up at him. "They said this was a good one." I hold up a bottle with a crown on it. Crown Royal. "They were right."

"Perhaps it is time to take you home," he says as he looks at his phone again. It was ringing. I snatch it, dropping the empty bottle as I take off dancing again with the phone.

"Hello?" The person asks after the long silence.

"Sookie!" I cry in joy.

I take up singing the same song as before, weaving faster than before as Sookie listens for a minute to my giggling and singing.

"Kathy? Are you okay?"

I pause and throw one hand happily in the air. "I'm drunk!"

"With Eric?" I could hear the hesitation on her end. I pause, finger to my bottom lip in thought.

"Um… Not with per say," I giggle. "He is here. I am drunk. He is not."

My hand was moving with my words, as if she could see my hand motions. "Why are you out with him?"

"Well- Hey!" I cry as Eric takes the phone from me and holds me away with one hand on my arm. I quickly forget about it as I rush off into the woods further, dancing the whole way.

"Creh, creh, creh! Dance, dance, dance! Move about with me! Dance, dance, dance! Move about the trees with me!"

My voice carried as I started truly dancing with the trees, a light crackle coming from my skin as I go. It was far more primal than at the club, more of an ancient dance. My body moved as I listened to something no human would ever hear as I did. My voice switching between English and the foreign tongue.

Arms swung around me without warning. A girlish laugh and squeal left me as the person, Eric swung me up in their arms. I was so small in his arms.

"But the trees, Eric," I pout as he puts me in the car. Little warning came as I passed out before he could even start the car.

**A/N: Two in one day. I think I am on a roll. I am trying to add little things into the story. But it is hard not to rush while trying to put things in.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of the car shutting off. Slowly my eyes opened to spot a house. I didn't know it. My body was buckled in and leaning against the door of Eric's car. My small amount of sleep from the day plus alcohol must have kicked in.

I threw my door open as Eric was leaning down to open it. My bare feet felt cold against the still hot asphalt of his driveway. It was a modern home that looked like any bachelor's dream. Lots of space and windows to view it from.

The door opened without my notice, eyes flicking over the area. I took off, or tried to. Before I could get more than six steps from Eric, his arm lashed out, gripping the back of my neck. I laughed as my feet kicked in the air as he set me back down with a hand firmly on my shoulder.

"But, Eric!" I whine, before I start to dance around him again.

"Creh, creh, creh!"

"Don't start again, Katherine," he snaps, hands gripping my forearms.

I freeze, eyes wide as my heart feels as if it skipped a beat. It startled me to a less hyper state. I just stared at him, wide eyes on his face as I tried not to move.

"Please, don't touch me," I whisper.

He let go after a long moment. I take a breath, eyes snapping shut as I focus hard on all of my control.

"She's rather cheery tonight," Pam says with a snippy tone at Eric.

"Pamela."

She huffs before turning around and marching over to a silver car. "Um…?" I couldn't figure out what was going on. "Pam, will you take me home?"

"You can stay here," Eric says with a head motion at the home.

"No. I need to see a friend tonight still."

"You are in no state."

I roll my eyes and smile at him. "I am hyper from the sugars and caffeine, Eric. When I passed out my body already pushed the alcohol through my system."

Pam smirks as I cross to the passenger side of her car with my things in hand. I glance over the car at Eric and flash a smile.

"Thank you for the night, Eric. It was nice, even if you ditched me to feed."

I laugh as I shut the door. Pam dropped me at home without comment. I thanked her for the clothes and the ride before rushing up my stairs. I slowed as my door came to view.

"Godric."

He gave a sad smile. "You look beautiful, Kathy."

I smile brightly. "Pam got it for me." I give a little twirl to show him the whole dress, heels on my feet. I quickly blush and unlock the door. "Come on in, Godric."

I rush in, leaving the shoes at the door as I start pulling pins from my hair. "It wasn't the night I had expected."

"Did it not go well with Pam?"

I glance at him, looking over my room. "Eric showed up instead of her." I move about my kitchen, grabbing a glass to pour a liquid green as grass and thick as a slushy into it. I could feel Godric watching me as I took a moment to take a long drink. "It wasn't too bad." I smile at Godric as I cross the room toward him and the phone on my table.

"Did he try anything?"

I smile brightly at Godric. "He was as much of a gentleman as I think he could be." My small hand snatched up the phone. "Let me call Sam real quick."

He sat as I rang the bar, the only number I had for him.

"Merlotte's." A female says with attitude.

"Is Mr. Merlotte there?"

"SAM! PHONE!" the female yells loudly away from the phone over the din of the bar.

"Sam Merlotte. How can I help you?" He sounded a bit agitated.

I give a giggle at the tone. "Oh, poor Sam. So stressed from work," I tease, sitting on the couch by Godric. I could hear his chair creak and papers stop shuffling at my voice.

"Kathy. What time is it?"

I glance around the room. "I haven't the foggiest clue, Sam. I was calling to inform you that I can't come by tonight."

"I could come by your place if you want."

I laugh a little, glancing at Godric with a warm smile. "I would say yes, but I can't promise if I will be up. While out I happened across a bottle of wine and a bottle of Crown Royal, among other things."

"Fun night then," he chuckles. "Tomorrow then? They have a meeting at the church. People around town have been asking about our new resident."

I smile at my lap. "That would be fine. I like the idea of knowing my town."

"Be there around four?"

"Sure."

I hung up before saying more. I glanced at Godric. "He's nice. You would like him."

"He is Sookie's boss?"

"Yes, and my land lord."

He nods slightly. "I apologize for the other night."

I gasp, grabbing his arm. "Hey, gloomy bear! That was my fault. You didn't hurt me. Let's just put it behind us."

"I could have hurt you."

"And I would heal." I put a hand on his face to get his eyes to look at mine. "Nobody is perfect. I know you wouldn't want to hurt me. Besides, you stopped Eric from getting me last night too. Plus you didn't go all out on me, just licked my wound."

I stood. "I don't want to talk of it more," I say with a slashing motion from my hands. "Now. What do you want to do? Watch a movie?"

* * *

I woke late, having forgotten to set my alarm. Sam was knocking on the door as I rushed out of the shower. A large robe around my frame. I slipped and hit the door with a loud bang and groan.

I grin at him as I open the door, one hand holding the robe shut tight. He looked surprised. "Sorry, I forgot to set an alarm. Come on in while I finish up. There is juice and soda in the fridge."

I was rushing down the hall again at a skid before he could say more. I made lots of noise as I dug for something to wear. I came out in old jeans and a dark grey shirt with the Batman emblem on it, hair still wet and in light curls. I was jumping into socks.

"I am so sorry, Sam," I laugh as I stumble against the wall. "Just have to get my wallet and keys."

"No hurry." He gave an easy smile, looking more at home on the old couch than Godric ever did.

I was ready in hardly a few minutes. We left as I sat in the passenger seat, pulling my hair into a ponytail. He took me to a diner in town before we headed out. The church was small, but it was a small town. I was laughing at some of our small talk as I got out of the vehicle. Sam got out too, all smiles with me as we met at the front of his vehicle and he offered his arm.

I bypassed it and slung my arm around his middle as we walked to the doors, still talking and paying no mind to the others.

"Sam!" We paused at the sound of a snooty female.

"Mrs. Fortenberry," Sam greets.

A rather large woman with short curled hair and a large purse made her way to us with a haughty look. She was frowning at the way I was leaning on Sam with a bright smile.

"What are you doing with a little girl?"

She was motioning angrily at me. I stiffen, frowning openly at her. I pushed from Sam before he could say more. "Excuse me, but what are you doing sticking you fat nose in his business? Is he your son? No? Then step off."

"Watch who you're talkin' too, girl," she sneers.

I cock a hip out and stand my ground, eyes giving a warning flash. "Listen her, lady. I don't know what counts as manners to you, but you sure failed. I'm twenty-three years old. I am not a child. I would appreciate it if you quit harassing me before I make a scene."

She looked severely affronted. She sent me a scathing look before sending a look at Sam. "You watch the company you keep, Sam Merlotte."

"Ya, waddle off," I mutter as she marches for the doors.

"Our local pain," Sam says with a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, " I beam, grabbing his hand and heading in.

It was a long meeting, over nothing too big, but it was something for the town to have a gathering. Afterward we stopped by Merlotte's so Sam could check in on the place. He hadn't actually been scheduled off, but Terry had said he would fill in.

It was good we did. Sookie was the only waitress there and it was packed. Sam rushed to the bar, where Terry was anxious to go to the back to help the cook since it was backing up. Without a word I got up and snatched an apron from the back.

"Hi!" I chirp as I smile at the table with two men at it.

"You new here?" the blond one asks, looking me over.

"Uh," I let out a laugh, "Just thought I would help some friends out. I'm Kathy. Would you like some beer?"

"Ya," the blond says as he stretches and smirks. I didn't pay a mind to it, flashing another easy smile. "A pitcher."

"Coming right up."

I lean on the bar with a smile at Sam. "I miss places like this," I laugh as he sees me.

"Are you working, Kathy?"

"I've nothing better to do than help two friends, Sam Merlotte," I tease, winking as I take the two mugs and the pitcher. It went by quickly. Sookie was happy as can be to finally get a break and I had fun. This is a good way to get to know some people in town. It was late, the bar was closed, when Sam took me home.

When he pulled to a stop at my place I smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. I flashed a tired, but warm smile all the same.

"Thanks again, Sam. I enjoyed it."

"Any time. We can aim for another night if you want."

I close the door, glancing back at him. "Maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

There was going to be problems. I leaned on my door, having just rushed up the steps from another exhausting night at work. Ginger had called in two nights in a row, causing me to have to open and stay till close. It wasn't the work that needed to change. I was having trouble staying here, those precautions were as much a pain to me as they were to the others, no matter my small build of immunity.

Be as it was, I hadn't been to the woods since that night with Eric. It was too risky with the new threat. Try as I might, I think Pam was noticing my sluggish manner when coming in. Thus, soon Eric and Godric would know. I didn't want to cause more trouble for them with something that was my own problem. They had enough to deal with. In the end, I felt like I was neglecting my friends with all of the work in the last few weeks, not actually getting a night off.

My hands shook softly as I pulled out the thick green liquid from my fridge. After a number of long drinks, I set my mind with a plan. Not long later I fell into my bed with a smile and things set out.

* * *

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite," a bored female answered.

"Pam!" I cry out happily to my phone.

"Why are you not here, Katherine?" OOhh… scary voice.

I give a nervous laugh. "I'm calling in. Since you guys wont give me a day off, I'm making a day off for me."

"Eric will not be pleased."

I blew a raspberry at the phone with a giggle. "Tell Eric that I will see him later."

Pam hung up before I could say more.

I left little thought to it as I smiled broadly and stood. My hands moved as I thought over my check list.

"That's everything."

My backseat was loaded with stuff as I got in and backed out, heading toward Shreveport. The phone beeped, alerting me to a response to my text. I glanced at it. Thought so. I pulled up to the front of the bar, parking quickly and rushing toward Pam. She frowned at me and looked at the white knee length skirt and grey sweater I wore.

"I thought you called in," she says as I get closer.

I beam. "I did. I have to get something."

She let me by, sadly to the sounds of groans and grumbles from people waiting to get in. I rushed through the crowd, ignoring the feeling of being watched and people trying to talk. I went right up to the platform, ignoring Eric blatantly as I snatched Godric's hand and dragged him after me with a flash of a naughty smile.

Eric wouldn't let it be so easy. He easily blocked my path to the door.

"You were scheduled to work," he says, looking down at me with a heavy look.

I felt eyes on me as I shifted closer to Godric, my hand still grasping his. Godric said nothing, used to the scenes between Eric and I.

"Well…" I mutter, looking down and toeing the floor. "I wanted a night with Godric. And you haven't given me a night off in weeks."

"You see Godric here."

I huff, frowning poutily up at him through my bangs. The look transferred angrily to my hair. It had grown longer, my bangs now reaching my nose. My free hand rose and brushed at it with agitation.

"Look," I huff out, hugging Godric's arm. "If I want a night off then I am taking it. I am going to go out and spend time with my friend. You cannot stop me legally. So there."

I smirked smugly as I started to walk out with a smile at Godric, ignoring Eric again.

"I've got this place I want to go," I say as I reach the car with him. Eric was watching from the door, whispering with Pam. "It's so pretty at night."

"We could have waited to go," Godric says from the other side of the car to me.

I sigh, sending him a look. "Yeah, and have your childe ruin it. We haven't had a night with just you and me out some where in a long while."

"We see each other at your home." He had a point. I smile brightly as I blush a little.

"Come on, Gloomy bear. I want to take you out some place. Please just oblige me this once."

He looked at me, eyes glancing in at the back seat. "Of course, Kathy." I received a very faint twitch of his lips.

I gave a happy laugh and jumped into the car. The ride was quiet aside from the radio playing. He didn't ask or start a conversation. He liked the gentle silences. I would glance at him every now and then.

I pulled us into a large field of grass just outside of Bon Temps. A man at Merlotte's had mentioned it. I hopped out, pausing to take a deep breathe. A shutter of happiness escaped me as I opened my eyes. Godric had his head tilted up as if basking in it. It was tranquil. It was as if Nature herself had blessed the land.

I quickly opened the back up and started pulling out the large bag. "Can you grab that basket, Godric?"

"Of course."

He easily picked up the heavy item and followed me further into the large field, closer to the trees. I skipped a bit around laughing happily as I let the sound of nature fill me.

"Isn't it great?" I ask as I stop at a spot with a very large ring of mushrooms. "He said there was a ring that moved about his field."

"A fairy ring?"

"Yes," I chirp, dropping my bag just out side of it. "He said he was drunk out here one night and saw this glowing light from it. I'm not sure if I should put faith in his drunken sight, but I thought you would enjoy the place."

I pulled a large blanket from the bag as he set the basket down. "Do you think it wise?" I glance at him while stepping over to place the blanket before the ring. "To be so near one?"

I beam. "I love it, Godric. Besides, with you here, who would think to harm me?"

He gives a small smile at me, helping smooth the blanket out. I quickly set up the dishes I had went out and bought and those I had made. "Besides, this way I don't have to hide my oddness for a bit. Plus I get to spend time with you."

I beamed at him as I held out a goblet with a lid. He took it, glancing over my exposed wrists. My hands quickly pulled out my own drink, the strange thick green liquid. Holding my own cup out to him in a cheers.

"To the beauty still left in the world and the friends we cherish."

"In deed," he says with a small laugh, tapping my own drink softly.

We sat back, falling into silence as we took in the almost full moon and the area. It was so peaceful.

"You didn't tell me you were having problems."

I freeze, cup to my lips. I could feel my panic rise for the shortest of moments. He wasn't watching me. How could he have known?

His eyes slowly flicked to me. "You have been tired. Have I been taking too much of your time?"

I let out my breath, a shakey laugh escaping. I quickly hug him tight with the smile that was just for him. "Don't be silly, Gloomy bear. It's not that at all."

"Perhaps it is work? I could speak to Eric."

I pull back and laugh again. "No. No. I need the work. I do have bills. It's not that either. I've just been worrying about silly things of no constitution."

"Nothing is silly to worry over, Kathy." He seriously met my eyes. My smile slipped a little. I didn't like hiding it from him. "What is it, Kathy?"

I gulp as I look down at my drink. "Their tracking me."

"They?"

I look away as I let out a sad laugh. "Please, Godric," I whisper. "I-I don't want to talk of them."

"The one who was outside the club the other night."

I quickly stuff a bit of an odd salad into my mouth, chewing to keep from talking. He watched me closely, how my eyes wouldn't meet his and how I refused to continue the topic.

"I just want to enjoy the night with you, Godric, not worry over stupid things," I finally say, meeting his eyes with a guarded smile. "Don't tell anyone about my problems. They are mine to right."

"Of course, Kathy."

We ate our meals. I had found a place that made food for vampires and spent a good penny on it for him. I had made my own salad and other foods. It was nice. He let the subject go and we talked of nothing too important.

"Want to see if we get a wish?" I tease as I stand by the ring, looking at the grass inside of it.

"It is superstition."

"So were vampires and werewolves," I tease with a wink at him. I rock on my feet as I look at the ring still. "Come on. It doesn't hurt to play around and pretend."

I give a smirk at him and jump across the ring quickly. I hold my arms out as if I had done some magical feat. "See. Safe. Nothing."

My words fell on silent ears. Little warning came as a rush of energy struck me. I staggered, sucking in the this air.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I gasp out, power lashing out of control around me as I felt my self flood with the power that surrounded me. It felt better than anything. It was almost better than after being healed by vampire blood.

A girlish giggle left me as I skipped and hopped around the ring in happiness. "Godric!" I sing out to him. "You should feel this!"

"Kathy," he says with a smile. "I do not think I will feel as you do."

I reach out and pull him in, arms up as I dance about happily. Godric tensed, eyes shutting as he took what looked like a shuttering breath. I giggled again as I gave him a hug from behind. I could feel it pushing through me and into him. It flowed through the both of us and out only to circle again.

"This is.." he laughed a little, extending his arms to look at them. He could see my power dancing over his skin and feel it softly. The other power felt of the Sun. It as if the Sun were kissing our skin with its warmth and the gentle lover of nature.

"Nalu," I breath out, eyes closing as I lift my face toward the sky.

I basked in it, feeling its music fill me and heal the problems I've felt for so long.

"This is wonderful," he laughs as he lightly grasps my shoulders.

My eyes snap open, all control I had gone as my skin takes a paler glow, seeming to light from the inside out. I was anything but human. Light flashed across my eyes randomly as if lightening played in them with the swirling clouds. My hands took the glasses from my eyes, for the first time ever. I could see clearly.

I didn't look to him, eyes snapping over the area, seeing what he did not. "Oh, Godric, " I breath out in a whisper, hand lightly touching his arm. "It's beautiful. How could I have not felt this in so long?"

"Kathy."

"How could I stray from it as my mother?"

"Kathy!"

I felt out of the circle, gasping for air. Godric stood over me, watching our surroundings, fangs flashing. I could still see, feel it. But I knew what had happened as I felt my senses flood back.

"Oh, no," I gasp out, looking down at myself. I had lost all of my control on my self. I couldn't stop the glow of my skin, or the power that flashed over my skin. It was a trap. I looked at the ring with fearful eyes. It had tried to pull me in, poison my mind with lies.

"Godric," I cry out, "Break it! Break the ring!"

His foot slid across the mushrooms, shredding the ring and breaking the power. I stood, glancing around the field before looking at him. I was ashamed of myself, for it all.

"I think I might need to get to a public place, Godric."

"I will send for your car later."

We gathered my things, throwing them without care into the car. I didn't bat an eye at him before he gathered me up and shot into the sky. We landed with a small gust behind the club. He knew as well as I that they would feel the change I had caused in the field, they would know. They would be drawn closer. The best bet I had was to stay near Godric for a bit and crowds.

Godric held the back door shut and made sure the cost was clear as I focused hard on my power and skin. In the end, I could not hide my eyes. The glow and the current let me pull them back, but my eyes would not stop. It would have to do. A glance at Godric told me I would pass with luck.

I was quick to go in, heading for the office with Godric behind me.

"I don't know what to do," I mutter to him as we near the door. "I left my signature and everything."

"You will be fine," he assures me with a hand to my shoulder and a look.

I smile at him again.

"Touching."

We both glance at the speaker.

"Eric."

"Howdy, Eric," I greet with a big smile.

"Date not as fulfilling as you planned?" he asked with a smug sneer.

I frown, not catching on. "No. It went well, but I wouldn't call it a date."

I glance at Godric, then at Eric. "Is something wrong?"

"I thought the two of you would be out longer."

I laugh and push into the office, flouncing onto the couch. "No. I'm not good with planning outings that last more than an hour or two."

"We had a picnic," Godric says as he sits on the couch, looking toward Eric who moved to lean on his desk.

"How sweet," he almost sneers.

"Eh," I say with a shrug, stretching my legs out with a sigh. "I thought Godric would like some time out of the city."

"Sookie called looking for you," Eric says while looking at his cell phone.

"Why would she call you? I have my-" I stop, remembering my forgotten purse at home.

I laugh as I picture the face Sookie would give me. Godric and Eric looked at me oddly.

"I left it in my purse on my coffee table," I giggle. "Gosh, can you imagine the scolding she will give me." I give a final shrug and look expectantly at Eric.

"Soo…?"

"So?"

"What did she say?"

He lifts a brow at me. Smug booger. I sigh, slapping my hands on my thighs lightly before getting up. "I'll have to use your phone then."

"It can wait."

"Sure," I say with a roll of my eyes, moving toward the phone.

Which vanished instantly. Eric sat lounging in his chair with the phone in hand and a smug look.

"Why would Sookie be calling you at this hour?"

"Do I look like a mind reader?"

He dead panned. "You look like you…." He frowned a bit. "Where are your glasses?"

I blink stupidly. "Their not on my face?"

My eyes cross as I look. Of course. Not there. "Wow. I feel stupid," I giggle, hand to my face. "I left them at the field, Godric."

"We must have put them in the bag," he says as he looks at my face. It slipped both of our minds.

"How are you able to see?"

I shrug and jump forward across the desk to snatch the phone. A girlish cry left me as I slipped and ended up with rear on the desk and my top half practically falling from the other side. He had swung in his chair so I dangled between his legs a bit, my hand in a claw like grip on his left leg.

He chuckled at me as I lay there with my cheeks flaming red. If I let go of his leg I would fall forwards.

"I am going to watch the bar," Godric says with a smile at us.

"Godric!" I cry in panic as he just leaves me. "Awe come on!"

"Something wrong, Katherine?"

I didn't dare look at him, knowing he would see my flaming cheeks. A nervous laugh escaped me as I used my free hand to claw at the desk, feet kicking a bit as I tried vainly to pull back. It wouldn't work. Too much of my weight was on this side.

I did notice one thing. He was preoccupied with this arrangement to notice the phone. My free hand snatched it up. He said nothing, placing his hands on the arms of the chair as I used his cell to call Sookie.

"I told you, Eric! I'm not-"

"Sookie!" I cut her off.

"Kathy? Why are you calling from Eric's phone?"

I let out a small laugh, "I forgot mine at home."

"Kathy! What if you had an emergency?"

"But, Sookie," I start, lifting my hand from Eric's leg without thought to motion with my words. "Oh! CRASH!"

I lay with my face smashed into Eric's lap, butt and legs stinging from slamming the ground and scratching across the desk edge. I groaned, forgetting the phone and my position as I winced and used one hand to rub my aching rear.

"Ow," I grumble, pulling back a little as I felt the surface my face was pressed against shake a bit.

Eric was out right laughing as I pulled back, just staying between his legs as a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stackhouse. Kathy is a bit indisposed at the moment," Eric smugly said into the phone as I checked myself over for ouchies. I heard her yelling from here.

"Oh, give the phone back, Eric Northman," I grumble, holding out a hand.

He passes it back, smirking at me with a quirked brow. I turn my head away, pulling myself up with the desk, one hand holding the phone to my ear.

"Sorry, Sookie," I say quickly. "I fell. What do you need?"

I stagger a bit to the couch, falling on it with a hiss of slight pain. "What's this I hear about you going on a date with Sam?"

I saw Eric frown at me, he was listening in. I smile brightly. "Sam? Oh, I like him. He's such a sweet man. Friendly and kind."

"But you went on a date with him?" She was pushing lightly with a surprised voice.

"How did you find out that we did?" I ask while rubbing my aching leg.

"Maxine Fortenbury was huffing about it and Sam was talking to Terry about it while closing up."

"Wow. That was two weeks ago and everything," I laugh. "Oh it was nothing really, Sookie. He helped me plant some things and offered to take me to the meeting."

"You said yes?" I winced at the pitch. "I thought you liked Godric."

"Oh, Sookie," I sigh. "Pardon me for saying yes I would go. But I wanted to see the town a bit and Sam is nice enough."

"Are you thinking of going steady?"

"Really?" I sigh, huffing out the air as I sit back and think it over. "I'm not sure I am the kind of girl Sam likes that way. I'm….too…." I grasp for the words, hand motioning as I struggle.

"Ugh, I'm not sure how to phrase it, Sook. I'm not sure I am on that kind of radar. I'm like that girl who you take shopping for your girlfriend. The one to talk to not date."

"I don't know, Kathy. He seemed a bit smitten. Besides, you are not like that. You know, not good enough to date."

I laugh. "Sook. Come on now. I don't think I'm up for men troubles right now. But he did ask me to go out in a few nights. He wants to go to this place in Shreveport."

"Really? Where?"

"Um." I puff out air, hand running down my face. "Boots? Something with the name 'boots' in it."

"Shuffling Boots?"

"Yup! That's it."

I saw Eric pulling a face. "You have to come by before you go."

"Why?"

"I have a date with Bill that night too. We can help each other get ready," she says excitedly.

I laugh at the thought. "Sure. I'm not even sure it's a date for me, Sook. I think it's just both of us wanting to go some place."

"So? We can make you look cute either way. Be here by four thirty."

"Okay. See you then."

"See ya!"

I just stared at the phone, not sure what had happened. "Um. Thanks."

I pass the phone to him and turn to leave the office.

"Are you dating the mutt?"

"What?" I ask while turning to him.

"Are you dating this 'Sam'?"

He didn't look happy, too serious. I frown at him. "You may be my boss, Eric. But I have no reason to tell you who I date or if I even do." I turn and walk toward the door, stopping in the doorway. "And no. I am not dating him. Nor do I plan too. I do not feel attracted to him in that way."

I shut the door, walking toward the door out to the club.

"Then why go out with him?"

I stop, glancing back at Eric. He was leaning against the wall with a smirk of self satisfaction. I frown a little at him, confused.

"Why not? It isn't like I have too many friends to spend time with. I like talking to him and he asked. Enough said."

"Then under those terms, go with me."

"What?"

"Go with me tomorrow."

"I work tomorrow."

"I've taken you off schedule." He smirked again.

I frown more, looking down in thought. I needed to be with others, so I should say yes. But it is Eric. I'm not sure I would like to spend time with him again.

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"No. Why ask me? What of Yvetta? Or the others who beg for you?"

He just lifted his brow. I flick my eyes over him, wary of what the hidden agenda could be.

"Only if you follow a few rules."

That darned brow went higher still, smirk growing. Gosh does he not know how to smile? I shift my weight, hip cocking out.

"No biting me in any way. No leaving to feed, Tru Blood only. And nothing inappropriate."

"Fine. I will get you just after sun down."

He turned and passed me into the club. Why are men so odd?

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to try and update at least once a week. That will be Thursday mornings more than likely. I was so iffy on this chapter. Please do tell me what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Great. He never said what to wear. I frowned at the clothes set on my bed. Music startled me from my focus.

"Godric!" I cry happily into the phone as I put it on speaker phone.

"Kathy."

"Why are you calling so early?"

My eyes flick to the simple white sundress. Maybe…?

"I am calling to inform you that I will be out of town for the next week or so."

I frown at the phone, outfit forgotten as I focus on the device. "But, Godric, you told me you would be here to-" I put a hand to my mouth, biting my emotions back

"My child will be there to watch over you."

"I do not want him!" I snarl. Shock at my own emotion filled me. "I'm sorry, Godric!" I cry quickly. "I'm just-" I cover my face as I sit on the bed, trying to control myself as my lights flicker for a moment. "I don't feel right with him knowing."

"He doesn't know." I can hear him shifting in his seat. "I have only asked him to watch over you."

"You will hurry back?"

"I will."

I smile at my lap. "You'll feed daily?"

"Yes, Katherine. I will 'eat' every day." He gives a chuckle. "Do not spend too much time alone, Kathy. Don't stray."

"Sure thing, Gloomy bear."

I sat there for a long moment after he hung up, staring at it as if it would tell all. Eventually I got up and pulled on some clothes. Shortly after dressing there was a knock at my door. I didn't bother looking as I continued to try and pin the hair from my face.

"Come in, Eric!" I call from the bathroom.

I heard the door open and close, I didn't hear him moving but I guess he was looking over my place. I leaned into the mirror, softly biting my lip in focus.

"I was under the impression that you would be ready."

"You never said to be ready. Besides, you did not state what kind of attire I should wear."

He leaned on the door frame, looking over the outfit. I had only my tight jeans and a low cut, lacy camisole on. He was smirking as I glanced at him.

"I planned on wearing a shirt over this," I state while capping the liquid shadow.

"You are fine now," he says as I brush by him to my room.

He followed, looking over the small twin sized bed against the wall and the beat up dresser. I smile as I look over my room, closet open to show most of it was all clothes Pam had bought me for work. It was clear I didn't wear them outside of work. I held out a pretty white blouse to Eric, a tag from a thrift store still hung on it.

"I found it the other day," I state happily, pulling the tag and putting it on.

Eric frowned at me as he looked over the place. "Godric lets you live like this?" He had a look that was disgusted, with my home.

I frown, hip cocking out, shirt hanging open. "Excuse me?"

"You live in poverty. Do I not pay you enough?"  
His eyes weighed heavy on mine. The light flickered as I bit my anger back. "I do not see the need for such questions, Eric. I pay my bills. I go to work. I have clean clothes. I do not miss meals."

He said nothing, look pointed. I huff as I look away. "I'm saving money," I mutter while buttoning my shirt. "I wish to see my sister soon and I plan on having her out over a period of time. To do so I must save in order to buy her tickets to and from here and have enough money to spoil her while she is here. It's nothing big. Besides, I am happy with my home. I bought it all with my hard earned money and I see no point in expensive things when I can find things I like for less."

I flash a shy smile as I face him, pulling on a wig of brown hair. "Let's go. Before I change my mind and decide to go to Merlotte's."

"As you wish," he says with a flourish toward the door.

I grabbed my keys and stuffed my things I would need in my pockets. He had his car parked up front. I bounced down the stairs, smiling as I went. A wave at my neighbor from down stairs as Eric was suddenly at the car and holding a door open for me.

I said nothing as I buckled up and watched the scenery as he drove. It ended when we pulled up to his bar. I frown at him, looking at the packed lot and bouncer at the door.

"This will only take a moment," he says as he opens my door, lightly taking my arm to lift me from the seat so I didn't step in the puddle in front of my door.

I sigh and roll my eyes as we cross the lot and push around the bouncer. Girls cried out at him as they saw him. The door shut the sound of them out, but not the music or the crowd inside the bar.

Pam was beside us as Eric stopped, looking at his throne. I couldn't see over people, smiling at Ginger as I spotted her. I waved happily, before looking up at Pam with a warm smile.

"Pam," I say in a greeting, noting the look she gave me as Eric vanished.

"I didn't know you wore make up."

I beam at her. "First time I've worn it without help from somebody." I stick my thumbs in my pockets as I smile with pride. "When are you going to give me those beauty tips you promised?"

She smirks, twirling a lock of the hair from the wig. "How about this weekend?"

I pause, mouth open to answer but something wasn't right. My head whipped to the side, near the throne. My mouth stayed open as I gasped, hand shaking as I felt it. How? Little warning was given as I screamed out, all of the power in the building flickering as I struck the wall hard.

A female vampire hissed as the power flickered on, people leaving quickly. Eric had his fangs out with Pam by him. I gasped for breath, skin sizzling around where her bracelet touched me.

The red headed vampire kept me pinned against the wall, feet dangling. Her eyes flicked over me as she smelled the air around me. My power was lightly making crackling noises, but unable to be used as she kept the bracelet against my skin. My skin flickered, flaring to life with its own light, my true self was showing as I let out gasps for air and pain. My eyes were flashing, looking at her, lost as to what to do. It hurt so much. My skin around the bracelet was turning grey.

"Where did you find this?" the female asks as she looks me over, as if not understanding that I was really here. "Do you have any idea how rare she is?"

"Excuse me, your highness?" Eric was confused. His fangs were down as he looked over at me, my hands hanging at my sides, afraid to touch her arm.

She dropped me without a word, slamming her heel down on my arm. I screamed out at the pain of her almost crushing my bone.

"They are quick little things, you must hold on to them," she says as she looks at her wrist, pulling off her bracelet. "One moment."

I shriek at the top of my lungs, the bulb over me exploding. The bracelet was placed on my chest, the blouse ripped open along with the cami to expose my white lace bra. The skin on my neck was still dark, not glowing as the rest of my skin.

"AISH! LEVIT! CRO CRO ZEHB!" I shrill, body arching with the pain of it. I was unable to touch it, practically paralyzed. She stepped back, staying over me as she fixed her clothes as if this was nothing. I cry, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"English," she says with a kick at my leg.

I cried out, hands clawing at the floor. "P-Plea-" I broke off, gasping harder for air as the skin around the bracelet, already grey, seemed to spread.

"You didn't know?" the female over me asks, looking to Eric.

"I knew only that she was different."

"She doesn't smell of you. Why has she not been bound?" She frowned down at me. She squatted, reaching toward my face.

"Cro!"

She lightly swatted my face, reaching out and ripping the wig from my head. Her eyes took in the hair bound to my head. My jerking was slowed, the grey spread under the clothes now, fully to my chin.

"Who is her owner?" the female asks as she pulls her bracelet back.

I lay on the floor, still gasping for air, eyes pleading as they looked toward Eric. Eric looked at me as if he would a painting at a museum. Pathetic pained noises escaped my lips.

"Godric."

She frowns at Eric. "Has he no idea as to what she is?"

I gasp out for air, hand slowly reaching for her.

"Please," I gasp out. My voice sounded like I had been inhaling smoke for far too long, almost inhuman. She frowned down at me.

"Godric," I beg.

"What of him?"

My hand reaching for her leg was snatched up. I hung half in the air by my arm in her grasp, like a rag doll. My body was too weak to fight. A loud moan escaped me as her fangs sunk into my flesh. My body arched, eyes shut tight as the pleasured moan came louder. She dropped me quickly, panting as if it was hard to pull away.

I could feel the shame flooding me as I curled upon myself.

"Please," I whimper. "No more."

She frowned at me, licking her lips. "Give her to me."

"She is not mine to give, my queen," Eric says as he steps over to stand closer to me.

Her eyes flashed as she looked at him. "Where is Godric?"

"Away on business."

I reached out, hand grasping for Eric's leg.

"Pardon my asking, but what exactly is she?"

The Queen sniffs the air as if it was the best smell ever. "Anything but human." Her hand snapped out, dragging me up. I was unable to stand, her grip on my arm, bruising, the only thing keeping me from the floor. Her other arm held my arm out toward Eric.

"Have you not tasted her?" His look was answer enough. "Do it."

He snatched up my wrist, her bite not healed. He frowned, looking at my face then. My eyes were glazed, the glow of my skin faint. His tongue licked at the blood that slowly ran from the wound. The grip on my arm tightened, a growl coming from him. His eyes were closed, basking in the taste.

The Queen let me go, smirking at Eric. My knees hit the ground, body limp as Eric's hold on my wrist kept me partially up, but my head smacked his knees.

"C-cr…."

"Are there more of her?" the Queen asks, leaning toward Eric.

"No." He looked at the wall, not looking at the form that slumped against him. She had fainted. Eric's phone was going crazy.

In the whole mess they had not noticed the calls to the woman in question's phone. They had just started on his end.

"Answer it. I will come back to get her another time," the Queen says with a sneer at Eric. "Don't let her get away."

"Of course, my Queen," Eric says with a bow of his head.

She was gone quickly. Pam came to stand by her maker, looking down at the female that had worked for them for a while now.

"I'll move her," Pam says as she crouches to crab her.

Chow stood at the bar, having remained unmoving the whole time. Eric held his phone as it started again.

"Yes," Eric answers as he holds the phone to his ear, eyes watching Pam carry Kathy to his office.


	11. Chapter 11

"On another note," a female says with attitude. "Kathy is missing. You wouldn't happen to-

I groaned, turning to the side of the bed and retching. The voice cut off, and then I felt it. The push as if something was pressing against my mind. I groaned again, cursing the world for everything known to Nalu for what had caused me to wake.

"Kathy?!"

I didn't have warning, retching my guts out still as the curtains around my hidden corner were whipped open. My eyes didn't open, remaining shut tight at the pain trying not to see the red tinted refuse my body was depositing into the bucket.

"Sookie," Eric calls as he steps closer.

I pause in my rasping breaths to glance up, red on my chin from the last time they had tried to help me. Sookie stood in horror.

What a sight it must be. This one corner of the basement that was hidden by curtains. A clean bed with an IV plugged into my arm to keep me hydrated. The Doctor had told him to keep an eye on me. So here he kept me. I looked like crap, in my white lace bra, shirts gone, and ratty blankets that Ginger had brought for me to keep warm. Most of the skin showing was lightly glowing, aside from the grey areas that had slightly faded. The bucket by my bed half full of a red and black liquid.

My eyes snap to Eric, furry showing clear as I show all of my hate for him. That foul man had no clothing on. A rasping hiss of furry left me before I coughed, blood coming to my lips before I quickly turn back to the bucket, another round hitting me.

"Oh my Lord! Kathy!" Sookie cries as she rushes closer to me.

She dropped onto the bed next to me, brushing my hair from my face. A sigh left me as I panted over the bucket. Oh, her touch. My eyes fluttered as my skin flared brighter as soon as her hand touched me. She jerked back, surprised.

Eric was there in a second, frowning down at us. "Touch her again."

"What? Why isn't she in the hospital?!" Sookie cries out as she turns her anger to him.

"The Doctor has seen her. Touch her again," he snaps.

Sookie touched my arm. I sighed in relief, eyes fluttering as my skin flared again, the grey receding a bit. Sookie jerked back in surprise as I took a shuttering breath. I didn't give her warning, turning at my natural speed, too fast for her eyes. I had her pinned to the bed, every bit of skin touching that I could get.

"I-am-so-rry," I rasp out, by her ear, hugging her tight. "Need."

"Don't," Eric says quickly, stopping Sookie from pushing me away. "Whatever it is, it is healing her."

"Haven't you given her blood?"

"What do you think she has been puking up, Miss Stackhouse," Eric says sarcastically.

I jerk away from Sookie, eyes rolling to the back of my head as I fall back. My power crackled across my skin, a flare of it shooting toward the roof. I was muttering in a foreign language, grasping at my head.

"Need!" I cry out, voice raspy, but sounding better.

Eric quickly grasped my face, shoving his wrist against my open mouth. I choked as the liquid filled my mouth. My hands clawed at him blindly as I tried not to swallow it. I could feel my nails break skin as I fought. But it was a losing battle. A tiny bit slipped through and I lost it.

My nails suddenly bit into the flesh of his arm, not letting him pull away as I groaned. It was embarrassing, my body was reacting to it openly and I had no control. I moaned sexually, pulling him closer. He fought it, a groan leaving him, but he managed to be the stronger and pull away.

I groaned as I lay on the bed, skin flushed, blood covering the lower half of my face. I was breathing heavily, hands tangled in my hair as I fought hard. A hand struck my face hard and fast. I stayed with my face turned, eyes wide at the surprise of it.

"Oh. My. Lord," Sookie panted, eyes huge as she looked at me. "It was the only thing I could think of to stop that."

I roll my eyes to her, actually seeing her as the fog seems to leave my eyes. "Sookie?" I frown as I look around me, eyes taking in everything. My hands slowly rubbing my sore throat. "Where am I?"

"And she returns," Eric says snidely.

My eyes snap to him. That Fudge! Everything that had happened before I fainted flashed back.

"You Prick!" I shriek at Eric. "You did nothing to stop it! Godric said you would keep me safe!"

"And I have," he growls, looking menacingly at me.

"This is safe?" Sookie cuts in, motioning at the room in general. Sookie crosses the space to me, pulling me in to help me to my feet. "She's coming with me."

Eric said nothing as she helped me through the space, past Yvetta. I glance over and give a disgusted look at her then at Eric as we step to the stairs.

"Is normal for people to love being nude?" I quip to Sookie, "Or is it just egotistical jerks?"

"I think the latter," Sookie says as we step out of the basement.

* * *

I was in and out of it as we traveled to her house. She didn't stop at mine, promising to run by later and gather some things of mine. Her house was lit, people in the living room. I was having trouble, grunting in pain as I reached the door to the house with Sookie opening it.

Sookie rushed in, leaving me at the door. Tara was on the couch, looking terrible. Lafayette glanced at me, I had on a jacket from the car. I let my hair cover my face before staggering for the stairs. I didn't think it was good for me to go near them now. I was trying to hide my skin from them, but I know Lafayette did a double take at my bottom half. I had no pants, just my panties, and Stars above was I glowing. Please think it's drugs causing him to imagine this.

"Was that..?" he starts but let it hang as they focus on Tara.

I went right for the shower. I heard yelling and struggling, but it ended just as quickly. I stayed in that shower, washing and scrubbing as much as I could. When I climbed out of the shower Sookie had set a large shirt and some shorts out. I could hear her outside of the room.

A look in the mirror told me what I actually looked like. I had grey marks where the bracelet had touched my neck and chest, in the shape of it, but not spread any more. I guess it was good to be here. It would help me bridge that gap a little. I sighed as I looked at the sink, thinking. Every bit that I had gained back from that connection I had made when Godric was here was gone. I was just as bad as before, but now my small bit of glamour was gone. Having not had my mother to teach me, I was not able to glamour my image any farther than my eyes and the glow of my skin. Maybe a night of rest would help a little.

I slammed my fist down as I realized that I was in deep now. Another vampire knew, and I had surged again. Question was: would I rather the shark ate me fast or the dog and I the bone?

"Kathy?"

"Ya?" I rasp out, opening the door to see a worried Sookie.

She smiled at me, I guess happy to see me looking better. "You can sleep in the spare room or on the couch if you want." She had blankets for me, no matter my choice. I grasp the blankets, feeling calmer just being in a house with another person. It felt so empty at my own place.

"The couch?"

"Let me grab you a pillow from the cupboard then."

I followed her down the stairs to the living area. She came back with a pillow and a warm smile.

"Get some sleep. In the morning we can go out and get your things."

She went for the stairs. I didn't look from the fabric in my hands. "Thanks," I call softly. I hear her pause. "For not running. For being nice and letting me stay."

"It's no problem. I just want to know what's going on and what I'm dealing with when you can tell me. For now, just sleep. You've been through enough for one day."

"Three days."

Sookie frowned as I looked up at her, the images of the Queen holding me down, pinning me to the wall, feeding from me, all flashing in my mind. The last thing I let pass my mind was the image of Eric just looking at me as if I were nothing. I looked away, aware that she had seen it. The thoughts were so strong in my own, how could she not?

I said nothing, but lay down and cover up as she stood there for a long moment.

* * *

Panting, I shot up. The blanket was tangled in my hands. Sweat lightly covered my skin as my heart rate raced. Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes and raked a hand through my hair. I couldn't even sleep without seeing it, or what else could happen. My mind kept putting me in situations where Eric did nothing to save me from the threat. Low and be hold, here I was finally coming to the realization that I had depended on Godric far too much.

I wasn't meant to live this way, scared of everything. My past. My present. My future most of all. A soft sarcastic laugh left me as I panted a little. To think, I had trusted myself so stupidly to fall into a normal routine that had no way out easily. Here I was, vampires at one door and my kind at my back. Both pushing closer and closer as I tried to hide in the ever fading shadows.

What could I do? I shifted on the couch, curling my feet up as the dark of the house surrounded me. My eyes lifted to look toward where Sookie's room was. It's not right of me to involve her in my problems. Too many were questioning as it was.

Without pause, I folded my blanket and placed it with the pillow on the end of the couch. I had few choices left. If I left in the dark, I had that woman or worse to worry over. But Sookie lived in the woods. There was the threat of my kind finding me. My eyes rose to the stairs again. No. It wasn't right of me.

I held the phone to my ear, a note on the folded blanket for Sookie.

"What is it, cupcake?"

I give a smile as I picture her. "Pam, can I ask a favor?"

I hear her sigh, shifting her position. "What is it?"

"I want to work tomorrow. I know it's odd of me to ask, since I practically just got better. But I don't want to put too much work on you or Ginger. And I understand that it is my usual night off, but seeing as I've been gone enough."

"Why didn't you call Eric? You know he is in charge of scheduling, and he is your boss."

I glance out the window, watching the trees in the distance. "I'm not sure I want to speak to him at the moment. Also…can I get a ride? I'll owe you and let you dress me up like a doll."

I could practically see her smirk. "Of course," she purrs. "Just be ready."

* * *

A/N: So I've been a busy bee this week. I felt bad for the long wait I had left you with. So here is the next chapter early. Actually, the next TWO. I want to know your thoughts so far guys. I would love to know what you think should happen for Kathy romantically. Or if you think she should even have a romantic interest. I mean I have Eric, Godric, Sam, her own kind, to play with. Wether it be just one guy or Godric and Eric. I would love to know, I'm stuck on this issue. The long it takes for me to come to a close of this problem, the longer it will be on chapters. Please take the poll I have I my page to help me out here please!


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed as I bounced on my heeled feet, hips bopping from side to side. A poufy tutu in pink shifting with my movements. I looked like a blasted fairy in the grey tattered tights, pink tutu, knee high spike heeled boots with laces up the front, a grey corset with a black lace over lay showing my usually hidden form to all, and lace gloves. To put it all together, my hair was done up in large ringlets, bangs sweeping prettily to one side with a large black ribbon on my head like a headband.

Don't look at me, Pam did it. It was her idea for my outfit tonight. The bar was yet to open for the night. Yvetta was just arriving. Pam was in the back. Chow was setting up the bar, checking stock. Music lightly played, ready for guests.

"Ooh!" Ginger squeal as she comes in. "Look at you, Kathy!"

She was on me, I paid no mind, head bobbing slightly as I continue to lightly dance in place. She wore the usual mini skirt and band like top.

"Katherine."

I glance up at the voice directly behind me. Pam stood over me, hand on her hip. A smile gleams on my face as I look up at her.

"Miss Pam."

"Help Chow tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," I chirp, giving a playful salute.

I slipped behind the bar, butt wiggling as I started helping the set up for Chow. He gave me a questioning look. I swung my hip to lightly bump his.

"Hey there, partner," I say with a teasing tone. "Anything specific?"

"Just entertain and get them drinks that don't need much mixing."

I wink as I pull away, still in a good mood. I didn't let in sour as Eric walked in. In fact, I paid it no mind, focusing on checking that the beer was stocked getting out coasters with the bar logo on them. He stopped near Pam, just this side of the door to the back offices. I could feel him looking at me as I practically danced about. They spoke as I lightly chatted with Chow and Ginger over work things.

He didn't stop to talk to me, but he looked about ready to. That is, until Yvetta came out in hardly any clothes. I didn't grace her much of a look as I jumped over the bar, dashing across the floor to Pam with a few playful sliding steps.

"These shoes are fun," I say happily at her as I stand straight with my hands swaying at my sides. "Thanks again for letting me stay. It means a lot."

"Just don't make a habit of it, cupcake," she say with a bored tone, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I won't. Ginger offered to let me come over after work, so I won't need a ride home."

She quirks a brow at me. I glance to the side; Eric was looking at me with more focus than usual, more weight to the eyes. His arms lift to cross over his chest.

"You are not on schedule."

"Pam let me work since I missed so many days."

He doesn't respond, brow lifting. I sigh, stopping my bouncing on my feet as I roll my eyes to the side.

"I just want to move on from that," I state with a motion of my hand, "It was a crappy night, followed by a big blank. Thank the stars. I'm just going to keep busy and hope Godric hurries back."

"Stay after work."

I just blink as he walks off. Pam just watches him, curious like me. I shrug, bouncing off to the bar. My mood continued to stay happy and playful. I was quick behind the bar with Chow, cutting his work in half. He mainly just left me flit back and forth, serving most all of the customers. He generally just made the harder drinks that I didn't know and Ginger's orders. It wasn't too busy.

Then again, it was the middle of the week and we had only been open a few hours. Yvetta was dancing on the pole in front of Eric's stage, focusing all of her attention on him. She was popping out of the top of her corset and generally… icky. Eric was calmly sitting in his chair facing her, but keeping an eye on the club in general.

"Two Jack and Cokes and one True Blood," a male calls as I quickly rush to the far end of the bar, further from the door.

He was eyeing me over as I beamed at him, whipping out two glasses. I was quickly mixing the drinks as Chow took a break. The man leaned closer, sniffing at the air, eyes closing.

"Upsetting."

I glance at the man. He was lightly tanned, something from his human days. Lean, not turned at his prime, but his thirties? Eyes a common shade of blue; black hair. He was wearing black. Two shirts, one t-shirt with a black button up shirt over and dark jeans. A smirk played at his lips as I glanced him over.

"What is?" I ask as I place the True Blood in the microwave to warm.

"That they have you hidden behind the bar." He was flirting lightly. A charming smile on his lips. I paused, actually looking over his face.

I shift, hand going to my hip. "I get better tips here, sir." I lean in, hands resting on the ledge on my side, lips pulling to the side as I actually looked at his chin and cheeks. "I like it," I chirp with a smile.

His brows lift as one, shifting so he leaned on one arm on the bar. "What is it you like?"

"Your stubble. It suits you." The microwave dinged. I turn back to it, getting it. "You're the first vampire I've seen with stubble."

"Come now, I can't be the first."

I smile widely at him. "I tend not to lie, sir." I wink as I pass him the last drink. He pushes some money my way.

"Keep the change."

I flash a brighter smile at him. "Thanks."

"What's your name?"

"Kath-"

He was gone before I could finish. I blink slowly. "Oh…kay….?"

I understood why soon as I glanced to the doors. A couple had walked in, something not right about them. The female I knew. The Queen. The male wasn't the tallest, but he was so strict looking. The severe look and expensive but simple suit made it more so. The Queen's eyes were set ahead of her, the man glancing around.

I dropped quickly, slamming hard against the ground. My breathing picked up fast, heart pounding and hand quivering. Shoot! I felt Eric cross the room to them.

"Your Highness. Magister."

I wanted to keep an eye on them, but I was scared to look at them.

The male spoke. "Mr. Northman. I haven't seen you since the Compton trial."

"Yes, it's been, uh, too long," Eric says, sucking up. A tense pause happened. "May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to talk," the female cuts, all business. She takes a loud breath. "You should probably close up."

"We can just use my office," Eric say quickly.

I glanced over the bar, looking for a moment to flit over the edge of the bar and run. The man spotted me, giving me an odd look. Ya, I must look crazy.

"Miss."

I wave a hand absently at the customer, motioning them away.

"It's bugged," the Queen says with a satisfied smile.

"How do you know this?" Eric was confused.

"Because I'm the one who bugged it," she says with a little proud sass. "It's how I know I can trust you." She gives him a look before stepping away from the group and further into the bar.

"All right, everyone out now!" she calls over the music.

The small crowd in the bar starts to make their way for the door calmly. The man, Magister, and the Queen mover further in still. The Queen had spotted Yvetta on the pole. I shot up, hand flat on the bar and ready to make a rapid run for the back. Eric spotted me, a dark look warned me of leaving. I lower my shoulders, eyes avoiding his after that look. I was quick to slip over the bar and dash at top speed for the back office.

I didn't dare leave the office, fearing that woman would come for me again. Sitting on the couch seemed the smart thing to do. So, I sat there, twiddling my thumbs and bouncing my feet impatiently.

Eric shoved the door open with out looking at me, eyes set angrily at the floor. I knew what was expected. I jumped up, keeping my head down and hurrying for the main of the club. He was on my heels. I hardly had a moment to think as I gave a shrill scream, cowering as soon as I felt his hand start to touch the back of my neck.

"I said nothing!" I cry out, shrinking away from him. My hair helped hide my face from him, or at least kept me from seeing his. A stupid as it was, I had my hands up as if that would actually protect me better.

The sound of my feet stumbling backwards was the only sound aside from my frantic breathing. I gave a squeak as I tripped and fell back on the couch.

"What happened now?" Pam demands as she steps in.

Quick, uneven breaths escaped me as I huddled closer upon myself on the couch. Finally chancing a look, Eric was watching me as if I had sprouted not just one extra head, but two. My reaction must have startled him. His eyes were wide, mouth parted the slightest. His form looked like he had taken a blow, shoulders hunched and stiff.

Pam stood to the side, looking between us. "For fuck's sake. You are going to ruin my work," Pam snips as she crosses to me and grips my chin.

My breathing slowed a bit, eyes widely looking at her. I was lost as she carefully fixed anything that was wrong. My watery eyes stopped, breathing slowing to an even level as she mussed over my attire and hair.

"What's happened?" Pam asks as she straightens, looking at her maker.

I looked to my feet, sitting correctly now. They spoke quickly in Swedish. I didn't try to look at them, focusing on pushing my fear back. When I did look up, Pam was gone and Eric was a little closer.

"We need to have a conversation, Katherine." He took a breath, loud enough for me to hear as he pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed them over his chest. One large step had him almost towering over me. My head tilted up to keep his face in sight, hands gripping at the tutu. "And I expect you to forth coming with information."

I slowly blink, not wishing to put myself in trouble. He glances away before looking at my huddled form.

"What are you to Godric?"

I take a shuddering breath, looking down at my hands. "I think of him as my best friend."

"Do you care for him?"

My face shoots up to look at him, a stubborn willed steel to my eyes and voice. "Of course I do. I would follow him to the ends of the realms."

He frowns a little. "What are you." It was not a question.

I look away slowly, hands shifting in the fabric of the tutu again. "I swore I would not say it, Eric," I whisper. "Godric and I know. That's more than enough."

His hand snapped out too quick for me, forcing my face toward his. A shock of fear and pleasure blasted me. The pleasure over rode it all.

My eyes fluttered, lips parting as a whining moan slipped out. As soon as the sound left me my fear shot it away. My eyes snapped open wide, jaw slacking as I tried to jerk away. His hand was steel. And the touch was causing my body to continue to react, against my wishes and fear.

His eyes flicked to my chest, making me curse not having a bra.

"Let me go!" I cry out, hand lashing toward his with a small shock.

It was enough. I fell back, chest heaving, arms crossing over my chest. My knees rose quickly, helping to huddle myself into a small ball.

"D-don't t-touch me," I stutter, keeping my eyes on him incase he decided to reach out for me.

He was still bent over where I had been. His eyes were surprised, but hard.

"Tell me, Katherine Morgan. "

My glasses slid a bit down my nose as I just looked into his eyes. He knew the glamour didn't work. I let my different kind of glamour, one that changed physical forms, drop. My skin lit up instantly, eyes flashing and current crackling across my skin and hair. He took it all in, eyes flicking over my whole body.

"Don't make me say it. Is this not enough?" I whisper sadly.

"How many of you are there?"

"More than you would know. But too few."

"Are you a half breed like Sookie?"

I blink. "Sookie is not half. She is less than."

His flat look gave nothing away. "I am full. Please, Mr. Northman. Just don't let them get me. I've tried to hide so long."

"Who?"

I look away, shoulders sinking as I put my chin on my knees. "Other vampires, my own kind. I don't want to be caged or taken back to our realm."

"Eric!"

* * *

Remember to Review! Please?!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I haven't recieved any reviews on what anybodies thoughts are on the story thus far. I had hoped to get word on who a romantic interest should be for her or if there should even be one. But, I digress. My boyfriend was kind enough to look this over for me. He thinks she should be with Godric (Any one else agree?). I was also told by him to add more Kathy in this chapter, but no matter how many times I look it over and think it over I couldn't think of how else too without ruining something that I need later or such. Please Review! I get lots of of follows and favorites, but I only recieved one review on the last chapter. Thank you Lorna Roxen! But enough of my babbling. Read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

Sookie stood with her hands on her hips, looking over the scene we created. A redheaded female behind her. The redhead just stared open mouthed at me, fangs clicking out. Sookie waved a hand, as it to brush the thoughts she had off.

"What's going on?" the redhead asks, flashing closer to me.

I gasped, hands lashing out to grab Eric's leg like a child. My wide eyes watching her closely. Eric didn't even move as I held on to his leg tightly, pressing myself closer as I slowly slid from the seat. I was trying to slip behind him, but Sookie had none of it as she crossed the room.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Eric says with a bored tone.

Sookie's eyes flick to my face vanishing behind Eric's form. I slowly stood, hands grasping at his clothes. Running wasn't an option. That new vampire was watching me closely.

"Is she yours?"

Eric slid his hands into his pocket's. "She is."

"She's Godric's," Sookie snaps in a huff, crossing to stare up at Eric with a burning passion.

I glance out from behind Eric. "Please quit eying me like that," I muster out, eyes flicking over the new vampire as if wary of her.

"What?"

I lean out a bit more, eyes narrowing a bit as I sniffed. "You're new."

"New?"

"Quit questioning everything I say," I snip, eyes flashing as they narrow more. "You're a new vampire." My words change as I look her over, wary of a tell tale that she was going to move. "She won't bite me will she, Eric?"

"No."

I let out a relived sigh, pushing out from behind him. I went right for the bar. Eric's eyes followed me as I muttered in a foreign tongue while mixing a drink.

Sookie looked between us as if she saw something we couldn't. It must not have been important, for she did another wave of a hand before changing the subject. She quickly grabbed a coaster.

"Toss me a pen," Sookie calls to me.

I spare a glance from my deep drink of the heavily mixed drink. A pen was sailing across the room a few seconds later. Eric caught it without looking. Sookie's hand took it from him as she leaned over the table to write.

"I found this marking branded on a dead man's neck."

When she pulled back she pushed it at Eric. His hand took it slowly, eyes giving nothing away as he studied it.

"It stands for Operation Werewolf, some kind of secret Nazi commando force from World War II," she says as she moves about, watching him with a force.

"You found this branded on a dead man's neck?" Eric questioned with little emotion, but disbelieving.

Pam flashed in, leaning on the bar across from me. It was like a show for us. I downed my drink in one go. Here we go. I quickly snatched a Redbull from under the counter, glancing back up to not miss anything.

"Bill summoned Jessica there." Sookie glanced back at the redhead as she spoke.

So Bill was her maker? It's good to know Bill had a child. Sookie didn't pause.

"I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him."

"Yeah, Nazi werewolves," the redhead says with a teenage excitement. Oh Stars above. She's one of those teens. Eric shot her a look, as if he wished to swat her or something.

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill. He had to be something supernatural. I was hoping you could tell us more," Sookie pushes, eager in a worried way.

Eric lifts his brows as if to shrug. "Never seen it before. Sorry." The coaster is tossed to the table without care.

Sookie gets a pissed tone and look. "Why do I get the feeling you're blowing me off?"

Eric looks at her, swallows, and glances at Pam before his eyes go back to the table. He says something in a foreign language, Swedish? Pam steps toward Jessica, mouth opening to speak.

"Let's go to the ladies room and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

Jessica does a shy but knowing smile before following. I glance up as a hand grips my arm over the bar. Pam practically jerked me over the bar. My knees bashed the top of the bar hard before she let go. I rushed off the bar, not glancing back as I flitted to the bathroom before them.

I said nothing as Pam fixed her makeup. My hands gripped the sink as I focused on my glamour, letting it slide into place like a second skin. Needless to say, it took a lot of focus while listening to them talk. Surprise, Bill sucked as a maker. She killed somebody and needed to rid of the body without anyone knowing. When Jessica looked to me as if worried I would tell, Pam leaned over to pat my head like you would a dog.

"Kathy is a good girl. She knows where her loyalties lie."

The redhead glances at her as if that wasn't enough. I sigh, rolling my eyes as my hip cocks out, arms crossing.

"Why would I say anything? I have my own stuff to hide," I mutter before pushing out the curtain into the bar. Sookie and Eric were sitting at a table. They both looked our way as we silently glanced up.

"Sookie, you gotta get me home before dawn," Jessica spoke up.

Sookie gave a sniff, whipping her eyes as she looked away and gathered her purse. She stood slowly and left without a word.

I glanced at Eric as Pam followed Sookie out.

"Can I go?" I demand as I stay by the bar, hands on my hips as I look over the bar.

After a long pause I glance back at him. He finally looks up, crushed coaster in his hand.

"Come here."

I huff, hands dropping to my sides. I glance away before glancing back at him as if to roll my eyes or a silent 'Are you serious?'. My feet felt heavy as I crossed to him, leaving an arm length between us.

There wasn't a warning as his hand shot out. A loud shriek of alarm escaped as my footing left me and I landed across his lap. His hand lightly gripped the back of my head, the other resting across my lap. No skin touched. Thank the stars.

"What the heck, Eric?" I demand with a glare.

No answer was given as he looked at the floor, eyes far off. Would it be right to break his thought? A long pause lay heavy in the air as I stayed still, waiting for him to finally speak.

"I'll take you home."

I glance at him, with a quirked brow and lips in a small sneer. "You mean this was all about you offering me a ride?!"

* * *

Bugger lied.

I sat in a huff on the counter in his kitchen, stomach growling loudly. My eyes were set in a hard glare at the window. He freaking took me to his house.

Which is where I was practically shoved in a bedroom and shut in. I admit the bathroom was nice, but what the heck?! Having nothing else to wear and a stubborn will to not wear that outfit again, I had to raid the house.

I heard the floor creak to my left. My head slowly turned to unleash my full glare at him. I sat on the counter of the island in his kitchen, legs pulled up to sit 'Indian-style' with my arms crossed over my chest. His brows lifted as he looked over my form. I was in a one of his large black shirts. Wet hair hanging in a sloppy braid and tied with a string I found. A pair of his boxers (which, were never opened from the package before me) hanging loosely around my legs.

My foot shot out, aiming to kick him. Of course he dodged without hesitation.

"Good evening to you too, Katherine," he says in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Oh, sod off, Eric!" I snarl as my feet slip off the counter to dangle. "I have been up for at least four hours. Bored out of my mind. Then I had nothing to do since you took my bag with you. Plus your kitchen is empty of everything but water and Tru Blood. Oh! Don't forget that stupid lock you have on the doors!"

He just waited, showing no interest in my words as I ranted. A loud growling huff left me as I threw my hands in the air.

"I see you found my clothes."

I shoved off the counter with a cry of disgust. "You're a prick!"

I stormed from the room, really wishing there was a door to slam right now. His simple but classy living room was not empty as I had expected. A man was there. I pulled back a step quickly, back bumping something. Eric. I didn't glance away from the man.

"Bobby."

I turn my head a bit to see Eric from the corner of my eye, but keeping watch on this ' Bobby'. He was human, wearing casual business attire. He bowed his head to Eric before holding out a small folder, the other hand behind his back.

"I'm sorry I was late, sir. The last job ran over," he says as he decides to place the folder on the table between us.

I lift my head, sniffing. I was across the room faster than the man could blink. He stumbled as I bumped him, hands ripping a bag from behind his back. A groan of ecstasy left me as I pulled a piece of chicken from my mouth, eyes closing in happiness. Nothing was said as Eric smirked at me, watching as I slowly sauntered toward the empty fireplace. The man was wide eyed and not sure how to react.

I dropped to the floor without grace, legs splayed as I dug through the bag while eating faster than a human. The bag was ripped and empty packages on the floor in the long moments of silence.

"Um…." The man started, slowly glancing away from me to his boss.

"Oh, Lordy," I groan, leaning back on my hands and sighing deeply. "Bobby is my new friend. He brings food at the perfect time, Eric." My eyes remained closed, basking in the feeling of a full tummy. "I was about to try my hand at cannibalism." A frown crosses my features, eyes peaking open to glance at Eric. "Would that be considered cannibalism? You are not human, nor am I. So….? But we both have a humanoid body…."

Eric quirks a brow at me. "That is all, Bobby."

The man bows his head again, rushing from the house. My eyes snap to the open door. Eric was quicker. I was snatched up around the waist as soon as I got to my feet. I screamed loudly for a long moment as he took off at vampire speed into the sky. I had enough time to see the road between Shreveport and Bon Temps before we landed without a sound in Sookie's yard. He was carefully moving for the door. I followed, foot hitting the board he skipped.

A rather loud creak broke the silence. I froze; eyes wide on Eric. He rolled his eyes at me, watching the door. Softer creaking came from behind the door.

"Hello, Sookie," Eric says with his head tilted down, looking through the door.

Sookie opened the door, a gun at her side. She must have not been home long. She wore her uniform still.

"They came for you."

"Just one. This morning. He took off before I could get anything out of him."

She looks at him a bit differently. "That's why you're here? Or do you know something about Bill?" I saw the small gleam of hope in her eyes. Thankfully I was hidden by Eric's form still.

A long pause filled. "I lied to you." My brows lowered, glancing at Eric. Sookie's head whipped up a bit, disgust on her face.

He looks down, in thought. I peek out from behind him. "Um. Hi, Sook."

My hand waves a bit meekly as she looks utterly surprised to see me. "Kathy? What are you doing here?"

My eyes pointedly look up at Eric. She lifts her brows at me as I step out, quickly widening as a thought crosses her mind. "Are those Eric's?"

I glance down at the super large shirt and baggy boxers. "Uh…Yeah. I think I might need to raid your laundry." My hand jerks toward the hanging linens in the yard. "Mind if I browse while you two talk?"

"Um, yeah, sure," she says slowly, picking up pace toward the end. She puts the gun in the band of her shorts, stepping out onto the porch. I bounced away, humming as they sat and talked.

I came back in a pair of shorts and a bikini top. My hands were pulling a shirt over my head as I stepped on the porch.

"Eric, you can't just say something like that and leave," Sookie pushes.

Eric turns to face her by the door. "Oh, I'm not leaving. You're going to invite me in so I can protect you. Or have passionate primal sex with you." He was backing her toward the door without her notice. "How 'bout both?"

"You're not gonna distract me by talking nasty."

"I already have."

I was blushing up a storm, shirt forgotten on my arms, not over my head yet. Eric shifts his weight. "So… are you going to invite me in?"

"I'm still Bill's."

Eric looks down at her hand playing with her hair. "So you are." Ooh, dejection.

"To have and to hold, To love and to cherish, to blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, until death do you part. Doesn't bother you that you'll be the only one dying?"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"Okay. So you'd really rather stay out here all night than invite me in?"

"One minute you lie to me, the next minute you ask me to trust you. You do something generous and selfless, and then you follow that up with something nasty or downright cruel."

Eric smirked.

"Yup, sounds right," I mutter from the steps, sitting boredly.

Eric's head snaps toward the inside of the house. I jerked at the smell, wide eyes at the door. Eric used his vampire speed to cross to Sookie and push her against the wall.

"Invite me in."

"You can't bully your way into—" Eric's fangs clicked out. Sookie gasped.

"Invite me in now."

"Mr. Northman, will you please come in?" she whispers.

Eric was in the house as I stepped before Sookie. The sound of a wolf growling had Sookie looking on in shock. Eric was growling back, both closing the distance. Sookie didn't pause, taking a firm stance with the gun out as they went for each other at a human pace.

I was quicker. The lights flickered off as I let my power go. A thunderous crack shook our ears as a flash of light shot across the room with the throw of my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

"AWW!" Eric yelled, falling to the ground as the bolt missed the wolf and hit him.

The wolf landed on the other side of Eric, turning back at the smell of blood. The bolt had hit and burned through the skin. Blood blossomed on his shirt as he screamed in pain.

"Eric!" Sookie and I screamed.

The wolf shifted back to his human form before rushing at Eric. I went to step forwards, hands still crackling with current. Eric held the were by his throat.

"Stay back!" His eyes pointedly looked at me before shifting to Sookie who was about to shoot. "Don't shoot. He knows."

"He knows what?" Sookie demands, shifting nervously.

"What the heck is going on?!" I demand as I stay where I was. My current pulling back as I look between Sookie and the two men on the floor. "Why is there a were here? And what the stars could he know?!"

Sookie glances at me, a bit sheepish, but surprised I didn't know.

"Who do you work for?" Eric pushes from the wolf.

"Give me a taste, fucker," the were struggles. "Come on!"

"WHO SENT YOU?!" Eric practically bellows.

Of course Eric had such a hold on the wolf that he couldn't speak. "I can't talk," he gasps out.

I jump forwards just as I catch on. I wasn't quick enough as the were was able to get loose and start going at the wound. I dove with my natural speed, current lashing across my form as my arms circled the were's waist.

He growled out, jerking limply on top of Eric as I held on tight and kept my power pushing hard through us. I wasn't prepared for the added power the were had from Eric's blood. I was thrown back, hitting the chair. Eric threw the were at the wall behind him with a simple swing. When the were went to run, Sookie finally took the shot. The were growled in pain as he was shot in the leg and Eric tackling him.

"For the last time: Who is your master?" Eric growled through his fangs, holding the were by his hair.

Sookie looked on, probably reading his mind. I slowly got to my feet, staying by Sookie as I gasped for air a little. I had used a little more than I usually would have and it was a bit of a strain.

"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now."

Eric's hand pulled the long hair over his neck back a bit, shaking in raw anger. I had never seen such anger from a vampire. I tore my eyes away, fearing what would happen to the were.

"As you wish."

Sookie jumped a little next to me as Eric gave a short growl before the were screamed out. My hands shook as they covered my ears, as if that could stop me from hearing it and smelling it. The screams stopped just as fast as they began. It wasn't what made me look at Eric with raw disgust and fear.

"Oh Nalu," I whisper, hands over my mouth, shaking.

This was the prime example of what my mother had told me of vampires. This was what Mvli had told me would be my future if I let vampires around me. Too much. Too much! The animal noises stopped from Eric as he breathed heavily over the body. I took a step back as he slowly looked up.

"I got your rug all wet. Heh." He was joking about it.

Oh. My. Stars. I was shaking hard as Sookie shook a little from the adrenaline. I felt their eyes flick to me as my control was lost, breathing too hard, eyes too wide.

"Nalu le utviq," I gasp out, hands in tight fist. My back hit something. I don't look back to see as my eyes stayed on the bleeding mass and the vampire over it. It was no longer Eric in my mind, just a vampire. Fear was spiking my mind as my skin glowed brighter.

The window was open and I was flying out of it as fast as I could. It was a short lived dash. My face smashed against the ground as a larger, heavier thing struck me.

"NO!" I scream as I fight back, eyes shut as the person kept a hand to my head.

I didn't have time as my shirt was ripped and my hands and feet tied with the remains of it. A hard swat was given to the back of my head as they finished hogtying me.

I was able to stop screaming long enough to gasp for air, eyes frantically looking behind me. Eric looked aggravated as he stood up, frowning at me as if I had ruined his floor. It served only to piss me off, shoving my panic back as I spit at him.

"Untie me!" I yell as he grabs the expanse of cloth between my hands and feet to lift me like a simple bag of luggage. He wasn't gentle as I bounced with his steps, fabric rubbing my skin raw.

Sookie stood on her porch, frowning as Eric came into the area lit by the porch light. I glared at the ground, pissed at him and almost ready to shock the stars out of him.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?" Sookie demands, hands on her hips.

"You're hurting me!" I snarl, attempting to shoot a shock at him. I was unable to aim it with hands bound as they were. "Let me go!"

Eric just sent a look down at me, as if daring me to piss him off.

"You can't keep me like this!"

"She would have taken off," he says as he drops me on the dirt between Sookie and him. I gave a loud groan, rolling to my side as my nose was the first to hit. The warm feel of wet was quick.

"Eric!" Sookie snaps as she drops down, pulling a handkerchief from her back pocket. "You're a jerk."

Her hands were careful to not actually touch me. It was a surprise that she actually cleared the small amount of blood from my face. I look pleadingly at her.

"Please, Sookie."

"We should get rid of the body," Eric says, stopping Sookie's words before she could say them.

And there I lay, watching as Eric gathered the body. I cannot say how disgusted I was with him carrying the body on one arm with me being toted like a freaking bag in the other hand. Sookie just went along with it, as Eric led the way toward the graveyard.

I just sat in a silent huff, my bindings shifted so I could sit in a huddle. Eric had found a fresh grave, quickly digging it up and dropping the dead were in. Sookie just stood by watching.

"Seriously, Eric," I grumble, "Untie me."

"Fresh graves are Ideal for disposing of an unwanted body," Eric says over me. Yup, way to be mature and pretend I'm not tied up like an animal a foot from you. He just kept up putting the dirt back on the grave. "The ground's already disturbed, so no one would think to dig again."

"So much for keeping him alive so we could question him," I snap.

"Yeah," Sookie says with more calm.

"Well, that's what I was planning," Eric says as he glances at both of us.

"But then you saw his brand," Sookie huff.

Eric wouldn't look at her, pausing his work for a moment before continuing.

"Brings back many memories. Unpleasant ones."

Sookie had to hold back an eye roll.

"If you'd given me a chance to listen to his thoughts—"

"You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are," Eric cuts with authority to his voice, stopping his work to focus his gaze on her. "They're virtually silent. They have no fear of death. And when they've had a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge."

He looks down, getting another load of dirt and tossing it on the mound. "Even for me."

Sookie gulped, shifting a bit. It didn't stop her though.

"Like I said, thanks for saving my life."

Eric looked at her a moment before crossing over to me and placing the shovel against the fence I was leaning on.

"How's your wound?"

I glower, "I think I should have made it stronger."

Eric stands over me, looking at me with a lifted brow. I wouldn't look at him, head lifted in a huff and eyes pointedly looking toward the distance away from him.

"It would have healed faster if—"

"Oh, please," Sookie cuts huffily. "I would never let you do that to either of us."

"Maybe next time either of you decides to wound me," he says standing over Sookie with a dry smirk.

Sookie stood her ground, not backing down. He leans around her and grabs the wreath that was on the ground. With a small flourish he shoved it back into the ground to stand upright.

"I'll walk you back." He motions with his hand before lifting me up by my middle and holding me against his side.

Sookie starts heading toward the house again. Eric followed after her, eyes on her rear for a long moment. I snacked my head against his side and sent a dirty look at him when he glanced down. Smirking, he caught up to her and stayed in pace.

"So. Do you know anyone named Jackson? It's the only thing I could make out," Sookie starts, looking up at Eric as they walked. "Maybe that's the person he's working for."

"Jackson is where he lived." Eric didn't glance at her at first. "He had a Mississippi accent." Sookie looked up at him a bit surprised. Eric was cocky as he turned back to watching where they were going. "Can't you people tell the difference?"

"Jerk." I sent a mean look at him.

"Oh, my God, he's from Jackson?" Sookie starts, getting a bit excited. "Do you think that's where Bill is?" Gosh she is persistent. "Eric, we have to go, like yesterday."

Eric didn't look at her or pause. "I can't," he says a bit weakly. "Not yet. The problems of the world consist of more than finding your missing boyfriend. You shouldn't go by yourself, either. These werewolves are looking for you." We were just reaching the porch. "You're no good to Bill or to me if you're dead."

"How can you expect me to sit around when we have a lead?"

"It'll be morning by the time you get to Jackson." Eric sets me down on the stairs, careful this time. "If you're planning on rescuing a vampire during daylight I have seriously overestimated your intelligence. At least take the day to think it over."

"Fine. I'll leave tomorrow."

"And I'm going with her," I cut in quickly. I scooted closer to Sookie's legs. Ya, I looked so cool tied up and trying to sound stubborn while tied up like a freaking animal. Eric's somewhat sad looking eyes weighed on me as Sookie continued.

"I have to go. Bill would do the same for me. I don't expect you to understand."

She crosses to her door. "If we get into some kind of trouble, you'll feel it, right?"

Eric nods softly, grabbing me up.

"How fast can you get to Mississippi?"

"Probably not fast enough. Which is why I cannot allow you to go, Kathy."

"Come on! Sookie can't go alone Eric!" I cry as he starts to turn away, me under his arm again. "I have a power that could help keep her safe. Plus you are not the boss of my life choices."

Eric stops, frowning down at me a bit. "You have work."

"I could keep her safer than not," I grumble, eyes hard on his. "Come on. This way I'm not around when Queeny comes around again too."

He stares at me as he thinks. "Fine. You will keep your phone on you at all times and not do anything stupid."

I smile widely at him. He quickly set me down and took the bindings from me.

"Do us all a favor, Miss Stackhouse," Eric says as I stand up proudly. "Stay out of trouble."

We both blinked as he took off so quick that is seemed he had vanished.

"So…Can I spend the night, Sookie?"


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry for the long wait, everybody. I had a lot of trouble fixing and finding the path that I wanted to make this story go better. After much thought, aggrivation, and chatter with my live in muse; I came to a final choice. Delete the chapters that did not work and rewrite. So I did. Here are the last two chapters before the rewrites. Come this tuesday morning, there will be another posting. Hopefully I will receive more reviews.

Until then, thank you very much, JamesNorthman96 and Lady Minuialwen. Your reviews helped push me to get the fix done faster and post these quicker! Please review, it lets me know your thoughts and push me to write more for you.

* * *

That morning Sookie took me home. She didn't have to work thank the stars. So she stayed at my house a bit while I got cleaned up and changed. She was nice enough to help me pack up some clothes and things for the trip.

"I'm sorry about last night," I say while we sit in my kitchen, drinking some tea.

I nervously brush at my hair. "I just kind of panicked and I guess you could say I reacted in said panic."

"It's fine. It's not like we planned any of that." She reaches out a hand for mine. I had opted to wear gloves from now on, not trusting exposed skin any more. "How's your wrists?"

"Just red. No problem really."

"Come on, I gotta see Sam. He should be back today."

"He was gone?" I ask as we get up, cleaning up our small mess.

"Yeah. Something about a trip."

Hmm.

The bar was open as we pulled in to the lot, only a few of the early goers there at the time. Sam was in the back setting out pies. He gave us a quick over view of the trip.

"Oh, my God, you have a brother?" Sookie says in surprise.

I smile widely giving him a quick hug.

"News to me too," Sam says as he leans on the counter.

"What are they like?" I ask, leaning next to him.

"Well, I'm more at home with the folks here."

He stands and heads towards the front, Sookie following.

"Speaking of which, you heard about the..?"

"Hm? Yeah," he says looking back at us. "Jesus Christ." He looked a bit upset and disturbed. "And Andy shot him?"

"Welcome back, huh?" I saw with a sarcastic smile.

Sam turns back toward the front, "Good thing this town doesn't have many other bar options." He starts moving this from the top shelf to bellow it.

I lean around and help him. "So how long should I expect you gone for this time?"

"Two, maybe three days at the most. If we leave by four, I expect we should be there by sun down. Sam, how can you expect me to stay here and do nothing when Bill might be in Jackson? You know me. "

"I know you well enough not to argue," Sam says as he turn to face her. "But why are you bringing Kathy into this?"

"Hey," I jump in, hands snapping to my hips. "I'm going to help Sookie and try to keep her out of trouble."

He lifts his brows at me, as if that wasn't a good enough answer. "You need anyone to-?"

"If you really wanna help, I'm kind of leaving Jessica here on her own while I'm gone. Do you think you can make sure she doesn't do anything horrible?"

Sam lets out a sarcastic laugh, "How?"

"I don't know. Give her a job?" Sookie lets out a laugh. "Just kidding. Can you imagine? Arlene would freak."

"You don't get back, she's getting your job."

Sookie holds out some keys. "I'll be fine. I've got Kathy with me to help make sure."

"Nice ring," Sam says, finally noticing her ring.

"Thanks."

She turns and head for the door. I smile at Sam brightly, touching his arm in a tap. "Don't worry too much. I'll do my best to keep us out of trouble." I beam at him before heading out after her.

* * *

"So who was Eggs?" I ask as we stand in the graveyard by the tree so they couldn't really see us.

"A man Tara loved. He was killed when I helped him remember what he did when Maryann had control of him."

I smile sadly at her. "It's nice of you to do this for her. The proper burial that is."

We got quiet as a car pulled up quickly and Tara jumped out, jogging for the small group of people. She spoke to the man Sookie called Mike, Sookie stepping closer. I stayed back, not sure I should be here since I didn't really know anyone or the deceased.

"I did," Sookie speaks up when Tara asked who paid for it. "I thought it was the least I could do." Tara turned to look at her, eyes sad but I could see the small bit of happiness. "I understand if you don't want me here, but I thought at the very least Eggs deserved a funeral."

Tara's jaw tightened before she motioned Sookie closer. "Naw, come one."

They met each other by the chairs, hugging each other from the side.

"The casket's nice. You didn't have to," Tara says sadly. She was near tears.

Sookie looked her in the eye, voice soft. "None of this makes me feel better about anything. But maybe it might help you."

"It doesn't. I know you mean well. You always have."

I stepped away, going to stand by Mike's van, in sight of it all. I felt like I was stepping into something that wasn't for me. I waved to Sookie right before they started, heading to her house.

When I got there I spotted the rug in the doorway. Still had blood from the were. I couldn't stand the smell. Holding my breath I dragged it to the porch. Sookie found me not long later as I scrubbed at the stain.

* * *

"Hey, Sookie," I greet with a smile, hair pulled back in a ribbon. "I thought I would work on this while you were busy."

"Thanks, you didn't have to." She stands on the stair by me, looking at my work.

"Least I could do." I started to scrub again. Sookie reached out and gently touched my hand.

When I looked up she was looking me in the eye sadly.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, Kathy."

It was so soft, I wasn't sure I heard it at first. My eyes looked away as I pulled back to a sitting position. "Sorry. It's just a long month for me."

"Where's Godric?"

I let out a sniffle as I look up at her, tears in my eyes. "He didn't say. Just said Eric would watch me." I wave my hands as it to motion at myself. "And that isn't working out well."

"What happened the other day?"

"I was bit and Eric didn't stop it," I whisper, looking at the red marks on my wrists. "He knows I'm different for sure now." I let out a sobbing laugh as I look up at the yard. "And he hasn't treated me the same since that night. I'm some kind of animal to him now. An item."

Sookie touches my shoulder, gripping it as if to remind me that she was there. I wipe at my face, smiling a bit.

"I'm just pushing on," I state quickly. "And helping where I can. Then when Godric gets back I can better pretend that it didn't happen and nobody will bother me anymore."

I smile at her, as if I wasn't upset at all. "Nothing to worry over. It's better to smile than cry."

"Here, I'll take over the rug for a bit. You want to get some food ready?"

I pass her the scrubber before standing. "I think I'm going to gather some things before I start lunch."

"Sure," Sookie says as she takes my place.

I headed into the house grabbing a basket before heading right back out the back door. I wasn't sure it was a good idea if Sookie saw me gathering the items I needed to make my drink. It wouldn't be good for her or any other human. Humming to myself I started gathering the plants I needed that were abundant in her yard.

* * *

The basket was full of the plants, enough to make more of the concoction to last me the trip. I was just about to turn the blender on when I heard Sookie scream and a man yell out after her.

I was across the house at my quicker speed.

"Hey!" I yell out over their commotion. I had seen the man before with Eric, so I didn't think it was a big thing.

"Get your goddamn hands off me!"

"I ain't trying to hurt you."

"You're a werewolf," Sookie carries on.

The man was laughing a bit as he held the struggling and rambling Sookie.

"Listen. Eric Northman's the one who sent me. My name's Alcide Herveaux. I'm here to look after you. "

Sookie stills, looking up at the man with doe eyes. I smile as I brush my hands down my jeans. He glanced over at me as he let Sookie go.

"I just started some tea," I chirp.

"Why didn't you step in?" Sookie asks as she looks at me.

"I've seen him at the bar before. Plus, he don't smell like that other were."

Sookie goes into the kitchen, leaving me with the confused man. I do a small wave.

"Hi."

"Are you the other one Northman mentioned? His employee?"

I frown a bit before laughing and shaking my head. My hand gloved hand shoving out to him. "I'm Katherine. But call me Kathy. And if he is mentioning me as an employee for this, then I think I will demand to be paid."

"Alcide," he says with a laugh and shakes my hand. "You said something about tea?"

I wave him to the table, crossing over by Sookie who looked at the greens in the blinder oddly. I hold the lid and press the button.

"I'll get this, you get him," I say with a wink.

The man was a good example of tall, dark, and handsome. Sookie sends me a look before pouring the tea.

"The house is in no shape for guests, I know. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it in the car."

I glance back at the two at the silence. Sookie stood over him, the man looking at her. He knew about her being able to read minds?

"Yes it is," Sookie answers him out loud.

He looked shocked as heck. His wide eyes stayed on her like he was still having a conversation as she crossed to sit across from him.

"Well, it's kind of rude with just the two of us, but in a room full of strangers it might come in handy."

"I'll keep that in mind," he says out loud.

He glances at me, dumping the thick green mix into a large metal sports bottle.

"What about you? Are you different too?"

I glance up, "Sorry?" I stopped pouring to look at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Northman made it clear to keep an eye on you. Now not to be rude, but I don't take him as the type to worry over 'normal' humans."

I beam at him. "I'm his maker's. "

Sookie looks to me, picking up on me not wanting to tell him. Alcide frowns. I take it that was not what he was looking for. I return to pouring the mix in the container and putting the rest in a tall glass. I cross to sit at the table, glass in hand.

He looks at the drink oddly. "Is that grass I smell?" he asks, brow quirking.

"Herbal recipe," I state before taking a long drink. "Better than taking medicines."

He seems alright with that. He looks back to Sookie.

"What I don't understand is, since you got Eric Northman's blood and all, why he can't look after yall himself."

"It's not like that. I'm," The look on her face said she wouldn't ever think of Eric that way. I smiled into my glass. "not his. How'd he rope you into taking us to Jackson?"

"My old man, he's got a construction company in Caddo Parish. Came up a little short on a project. Went to Northman for a loan."

"Ooh," I hiss, wincing for him.

"Wouldn't be my first choice," Sookie says looking down for a moment.

"Yeah, you take what you can get. Only reason I'm here is to help him get out of debt. I don't do favors for vamps. Plus, I know the pack is sniffing around. You ain't getting nowhere without an in."

"Are you friends with them?" Sookie is a blond.

"I wouldn't call them friends exactly. My ex is banging their leader."

I pat his hand on the table and give a sorry smile.

"Sorry," Sookie says.

He glances at me. "Their pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost 200 years without a single human knowing it. Now these sons of bitches come to town, there's a crime streak a mile wide. Not to say the rest of us are above violence, but you shut the barn door behind you."

"One of them came after me last night, in here."

"Yeah, Northman mentioned that. Looks like a hell of a fight. You gonna be ready for more of that in Jackson?"

"They took someone I love from me," Sookie says strongly. "I don't know about you, but I was raised to fight back."

"Great. You'll get us all killed."

"I'll pack light," Sookie says like a smart ass.

I groan as she stands and heads up stairs. I didn't make a sound as I took another drink. Alcide watched her head up the stairs and out of sight before looking at me. I slowly lower my drink, brow quirked.

"Why are you going with her? Shouldn't you be with your..vamp?"

I frown a little, setting my drink down as I sigh. "Godric is away at the time. He is my friend, not my lover." My eyes snap up to his, a hidden anger in them. "I belong to nobody, wolf. I would like it if you acted like I wasn't a delicate flower. You will find I can be of great help."

I smile brightly, lightly slapping my hands on the table. He was frowning at me. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, posh," I gush, batting a hand at him. "I just like teasing people." I wink at him before finishing my drink. "I'm just going along to get away from Eric. One more night with him and I will show him what the sun feels like after a thousand years," I chirp merrily.

He sobers. "I understand a disdain for the man, but—"

"He's my boss, Alcide. And being the smaller female that I am, he likes to tease me beyond the gates of Hell."

"You work there? I wouldn't have pegged you as old enough."

I shift in my seat, legs crossing as I put my chin on the palm of my hand. My eyes were looking outside. "It's normal. So when do we leave?"


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, for this to read correctly, you must note that the page breaks are time skips. I know it can be seen as obvious, but I would like to clarify.

* * *

"Um…" Alcide sighed deeply as I sat between them on the floor of the van.

"What is it? Did we forget something?"

"No," Sookie says quickly as she started to have the same problem.

We had just reach Shreveport. "So… I have to pee." I was blushing a bit as I adamantly tried to avoid eye contact.

"Already?"

"Look! I just downed half a gallon of liquid before we left," I cry defensively.

"I need to go too," Sookie admits with a shy smile. "I forgot to go before we left."

"There!" I cry out in righteous joy. "Plus, I'm not used to long car rides."

"Fine. Make it quick though."

Sookie hopped out fast as we pulled up at a QuikTrip. I jumped out after a smile at Alcide. "Be right back."

I wasn't quick. When we came out Sookie and I had our hands full of crap. I jumped in, taking things from Sookie so she could get in too. When in, I looked to Alcide expectantly, small form hidden from onlookers by them and the dash since I was seated on the floor boards. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You just went in to go to the bathroom because you drank too much and you come back with more drinks."

I look down at the huge haul in my lap and around me. "Um…It's for all of us, Alcide. So we don't have to stop again," I whisper while looking up slowly.

"Yeah. We thought we wouldn't have to stop for dinner if we got it now," Sookie says as she takes her drink and sandwich from me.

"Sookie made me shop for you…." I give a nervous laugh, batting at my hair. "So, I got a lot, seeing as the last were I knew was a big eater."

I hold up two sandwiches, chips, hot dogs, Combos, candy, orange soda, a bagel, and a bag of jerky. A large can of tea at my feet for him too. His eyes widened, as Sookie laughed quietly behind me. I frown a bit, looking at it all.

"What? Should I get more?"

"No!" He quickly holds his hands out in a stop motion. My eyes widen at the loud call. "It's more than enough. Thanks." He gave a warmer smile.

I beam at him before grabbing my pickle in a bag. He lifts a brow, watching me from the corner of his eye. My hands deftly organized everything so I wasn't as cramped. The pickle was lifted again, getting ripped open.

I was humming, sucking the juice out of the bag. He started to chuckle as I ate the pickle, pulling onto I-20 E/ I-55 N. Slowly, I looked up at him with the pickle in my mouth, sucking the juice from it. A long pause held as I just looked up at him, glancing at me every few seconds and laughing now.

An audible pop was my only noise, the sound of the suction between my mouth and the green food.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I remained looking at him, utterly lost. The pickle slowly went back to my mouth. Sookie started laughing now. I looked between them in utter bewilderment. Another pop came.

"What?!" I cry out.

"You're sucking the pickle dry instead of just eating it," Sookie laughs.

I look down at the shriveled pickle, staring at it as if answers would come from it. Slowly it went towards my mouth again as I looked up at her. The crunch of half the pickle vanishing made her laugh again.

I beamed, chewing happily at the pickle.

* * *

"Oh!"

"Jesus!"

I had jumped across Sookie's lap at something I had spotted. Apparently I had startled them all.

"Oh! Oh! Look at it!" I cry as I point at the car driving by us. "It's so pretty!"

The old man looked up, probably hearing my loud yells and seeing my hand sticking out of our open widen. My butt was in the air facing Alcide, bare feet exposed to him. Sookie looked out too. The old man looked at us like we had spit on the car. I stick my head out now, beaming and giving a dramatic thumbs up.

He slowly, unsure, gives one back. That was…before he quickly got off the highway.

"Aww…." I whine as he leaves sight.

My hair was covered in braids, made by boredom. Sookie had a book, more than I had. I slowly slip back to the floor, giving a grumpy pout.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"It's only been two hours, Kathy," Sookie says levelly without looking from her book.

I blink owlishly at her. "That's it?"

"Here." Alcide shoved something at me. I jerk back as if stung. The orange soda.

"What about it?" I ask as I take it as if it were a bomb.

"Open it for me."

"Sure," I chirp happily, opening it.

* * *

"Alcide….I have to pee again."

"Already?"

I look up at him, puppy dog eyes ready. "My butt and legs hurt too."

"Yeah. I need a stretcher," Sookie says while closing her book.

"We only have an hour left."

"An hour in which I refuse to try not to piddle in your van," I state sagely.

"Fine last stop."

He pulled off the highway and to the closest gas station. I jumped out after Sookie.

When we came back I had a large paper bag. Sookie and I had gotten in the car before Alcide since he was in the bathroom. When he got in his eyes were wide at the bag.

"More snacks?"

I look into the back as if I had forgotten what was in it. "Um… maybe?"

* * *

"Here!"

The van swerved a bit as I surprised him. I innocently held an ice cream cone out to him. Sookie was wide eyed, already holding one. A mound of sweets in my lap and on the floor. The bag spilt over during the swerve.

"Aw! My candy!" I cry as I shove the ice cream at him forcefully, hands quickly trying to fix it all.

"She doesn't get out much," Sookie says with a sorry look to him.

"Hey, I forgot I bought that," I chirp happily, holding up a magazine with a picture of some outdoors scene in the state.

* * *

"Kathy!"

"My SODA!" I yell out in devastation. I venomously look at him giving the darkest glare I could. Sookie held a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh.

My white top was stained a pink red, the liquid dripping down my face, my hair and pretty much all over me. Alcide had given no warning as I went to take a drink. He had slammed the breaks. I shot forwards, with the soda, and hit the lower half of the dash, crushing the Styrofoam cup all over me.

Nothing was said about the mark on my face from it bashing the dash. It was all about the soda. Not the ruined top. Not me being all sticky. I wouldn't talk to him for the last fifteen minutes in the car. I remained sitting, glaring with my arms crossed angrily.

As we parked he looked down at me, surprised to see I had chosen the childish path. I kept the glare strong, not blinking, lip sticking out in a pout.

"I. Dislike you," I bite out before whipping my head away from him and getting out Sookie's side. Alcide hopped out too, rushing to the back to get the door. Sookie got it open with ease, probably the vamp blood in her. I stayed out of her way as she got her bags.

As I leaned in to grab my things, Alcide snatched it up. "Hey!" I cry as he lifts the huge thing with ease.

"It's at least half your size. Let me get it."

I pout at his back after he shuts the back, paper bag held tight against my damp form. With a skip I caught up to him and Sookie.

"So what are the chances of me getting a shower before we head over to the bar?" I ask while lightly bumping Alcide in the leg with my hip.

He looks down at me. "You're not going."

"Pucky," I snip, lifting my chin haughtily. "Sookie goes; I go. I promised Eric to try and keep an eye on her."

"I doubt you'd be much help. Besides, one of you is more than enough to worry over."

"Actually, she's more help than you think," Sookie states while we start up the stairs. "She is a lot of help."

"I don't see how," Alcide mutters under his breath, Sookie not hearing.

My eyes flash for a moment as he looks down at me. He paused, brow lowering as he looked dead at my eyes. He didn't seem to believe that he had seen it. I beam at him, pushing around him.

"Did your—"

"She's fast and knows how to blend in well."

"Okay, that is a lie, Sookie," I deadpan, eyes rolling up for a moment. "I suck at blending. I mean, really. I have blue and purple hair. Tell me how that blends?"

"You're personable."

"I'm a smell good at the bar, that is my draw. That's it."

Alcide leans over me and opens the door. I was the first in, lights flashing on in the whole apartment as soon as my foot touched the floor this side of the door. Alcide stops, looking around with wide eyes.

"Must be a wiring problem," he mutters, placing my things by the door to the bathroom.

I drop the bag on the counter in the kitchen, looking over the place. It was nice. Far bigger than mine too. Sookie gave it hardly a glance before heading to the bedroom with her stuff.

I shuffle off after placing the cold stuff in the fridge. Alcide said nothing, going about something else. It didn't look to have a female touch. Single.

Best shower ever, even with Sookie changing and getting ready while I hurried to wash the soda off. She had an outfit set out for me, rolling on the lip gloss. I hopped out, coiling my wet hair up.

"We are heading out in five, Kathy," Sookie says before shutting the door behind her.

They were waiting when I came out.

"Wow," Alcide whistles as I pay no mind to them. "Now I see why you hang around vamps."

"What?" I ask obliviously, pulling my over shirt down the rest of the way.

"I don't think that's it," Sookie says with a warm smile.

"I don't know if you should come, Kathy," Alcide quips as he looks at me. "I won't be able to get the both of you in without trouble."

I shrug. "I could get myself in."

"No. It's a were bar."

"She could be helpful," Sookie says, trying to fight for me.

A sigh escapes me, phone going off. "Sure, sure," I mutter at them, "But I come next time. I can't help much there anyway, Sook. Not without getting into too much trouble."

"You sure?" She looked uncertain as my phone went off again.

"Yeah. Go on. Eric will be pissed if I don't get this. Go on."

I sent the call to voicemail, watching them leave. Sookie didn't look too sure. I couldn't help, too many eyes. Plus I couldn't read his mind, so….

The phone rang again after a text. Upon opening it, I saw the angry text.

'Answer your phone Katherine.'

"Really?!" I snap as I answer. "What if I was in the shower? Would you have a hernia if I didn't answer?"

"That would be a different matter," he practically purrs.

A groan left me as I plopped onto the couch. "We just got here not long ago."

"You were to message when you got there."

"Oh take a chill, Northman," I grumble, rubbing a hand on my face. A small knot was on my head where I had hit the dash. It would be gone come morning. "I was busy."

"Where is Sookie now?"

I glance at the dark window. "Heading to look for clues with Mr. Herveaux."

"You didn't go? How did he manage to convince you to remain behind?"

"No convincing really. What help am I in a bar for weres? Too many eyes for me to help really. Besides, with Sookie's skills of failure, he has his hands full enough."

He chuckles. I can picture him in the office, laughing at the thought. "Then you shouldn't have gone."

"And stay there with you? Nope."

"I could come get you."

"Nope. I won't invite you in, and I doubt Alcide will either."

"It won't stop me."

"No, but do you think it matters to me?" I give a deep sigh, eyes closing as I quit rubbing at the bump on my head.

"You are in pain."

"Just a headache. Hit my head on the ride here."

"You 'hit your head' during travel?" He didn't sound too believing. "I fail to see how you could do that."

"Hey!" I cry out, "I didn't plan it. It kind of happened when Alcide had to hit the brakes without warning me."

I could hear Pam's voice in the background. "Don't let it happen again. Keep me informed."

Click. Prick.


End file.
